Death of a 100 stars
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: This is Yaoi SephyCloud ok first warning. Basically Cloud is trying to discover his past with the guilt of killing his one true love. Some VinCloud CH5 Note lemon was removed, CH11 FINALLY UP! I may revise this story to fit the compilation at some point.
1. The Quest

I don't own or anything you know? No FF7 people owned by me. I do warn this MEGA Yaoi content (Its what the story is about.) If you don't like Tough. Your warned before you read. THIS STORY IS YAOI GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz don't read just to flame. I hate people like that -_-.   
  
The nightmares came again. Would they ever leave? The blonde man doubted it. It was always the same. The flames, the sword, his love falling helplessly to the ground. The pure crimson blood flowing out of the body draining it of life. His memory was still something he could quite piece together very well. How much of what he remembered was him? How much was Zack? He wasn't sure he wanted to remember. What he did was pain full enough.   
  
He walked down were 3 others were seated around a table. Vincent was probably the only one who had a hint of what the blonde was going through. During one of the more intense Nightmare's Vincent had been the one to wake him. Usually he slept where no one could hear his screams but that night he had been to tired to care.   
  
Then there was Tifa. Poor diluted girl still thought she had a chance with him. He cared for the girl as a friend and that was all it twas ever to be. He had one true love in his life and now he thought he would never be forgiven for their death. Would never see his sweet sweet angel even after his own death.   
  
Then there was Nanaki. Nanaki was wise beyond his years and was trying to help his friend. Nanaki knew nothing of the real turmoil inside the blonde's head or his heart. He tried to find out something but the blonde forced him to believe he was fine. He had long ago taught the rest of his body and face to mask his emotions but his eyes would get away from him. His eyes were still the window to his soul.   
  
He went through the days since the death of his love like a machine. He would wake up eat with the three at the table now (Barret and Cid would work evenings, Cait Sith was non operational while Reeve tried to work out things in the government and Yuffie had gone home to straighten things out there.) After breakfast he would leave and go to work trying to correct the damage that had been done. It would be a long task but he felt he had too for some kind of repentance. The others though he was just trying to work his hardest because of his good natured soul.   
  
This morning though he couldn't take it anymore. He had to know what his life had been like before. Tifa was being much help for she confessed that they had been friends they didn't do a whole lot together. That was just what happened before he left. He smacked his fist against the table.  
  
"Damnit I CAN'T STAND THIS." Said the blonde startling the rest of the group.  
  
"Cloud are you ok?" said Tifa resting her hand on his Shoulder. He immediately jerked away. The touch felt like he was betraying his love all over again.   
  
"I've got ....I've got to know....I'm leaving....I don't know where too but I've got too...." Said Cloud almost shaking.  
  
Tifa began to protest but only Vincent nodded. He thought this would be coming for quite sometime.   
  
"I'll go get your things together. But I'm coming with you. So is Nanaki here." Said Vincent raising from the table.  
  
"I need to do this on my own." Said Cloud.  
  
"Nope that line hasn't worked before and its not going to work now. There maybe some parts you need to do alone but you not going by yourself." Said Vincent.  
  
"Yes I agree." Said Nanaki.  
  
"Hey what about me?" said Tifa stomping her foot in the ground.  
  
"Someone has to stay here and tell the others where we went. Besides I don't think you really want to be there." Said Vincent.  
  
Tifa swallowed she got the drift of what Vincent was saying. He had a feeling her and Cloud hadn't been the closest of people or even friends really before.   
  
"Fine Fine do whatever you want. Go get yourselves killed see if I care." Said Tifa waving her arms and leaving the house to start her day's work.  
  
"Thank you." Escaped Cloud's lips in a tone most couldn't hear but the EX-Turk's hearing was better then most.  
  
In less the 30 minutes they had gather all their materia, their ultimate weapons, several high potions and other supplies they had needed. They thought about the PHS but decided that it was better left alone. They left on 2 Gold Chocobo's (Nanaki riding behind Vincent). Neblihiem is where this had all started and he was hoping to find some answers in the town.   
  
"Cloud you don't have to answer but what are you looking for?" said Nanaki.  
  
"My past." Said Cloud in a sorrowful tone.   
  
Nanaki was left with a feeling that he shouldn't have asked.   
  
"Did you really lover her Cloud?" said Vincent  
  
"Who? Oh you mean Aeris. No I didn't that was part of Zack. He would have done anything for her. To me she is just a friend." Said Cloud.  
  
Vincent shook his head. He could have sworn Cloud was calling out to a lost love in his nightmare. He had called the person his angel. He felt personally responsible for their death....It couldn't be...No not them. Vincent shook his head from that train of thought. It was quite impossible that Cloud was in love with Sephiroth.   
  
The night was cold and they kept a fire going most the night. Cloud stared at that sky.  
  
"I wonder if they can see me. If they are watching me. If they forgive me." Said Cloud closing his eyes and letting a tear drop. He had completely forgotten that he wasn't alone.  
  
"Who ever it is Cloud I'm sure they forgive you." Said Vincent.  
  
Cloud's head jerked towards Vincent. He had the look of a dear stuck in a head light. Vincent was now sure that how ever impossible it may have seemed Cloud was indeed in love with Sephiroth.   
  
"You loved him didn't you. You really loved him." Said Vincent.  
  
"Yes." Said Cloud dropping his head. "Go ahead make fun of me. The twisted little freak."  
  
"Cloud I would never..." said Vincent.  
  
I really made it easy on myself didn't I? Falling in love with Mr. Perfect. psycho-killer. The thing is he wasn't always like that. Something happened at Nebilhiem. Something major and I can't remember. It was more then just him finding out about Jenova. I have a feeling I had a big part in it. I've betrayed him so much.." Cloud said. "I killed him by my own hand. Not really good for a heathly relationship you know? Still think he would forgive me?" said Cloud who was finally glad for some form of release.   
  
He stopped talking and just started crying. Vincent not knowing what else too do held Cloud while he cried himself to sleep. Tomorrow moring they would be back in Nebilhiem though Vincent doubted Cloud would find much there. The fire dimmed and the night flew by.   
  
When they awoke Cloud acted as if nothing had happened. Probably passing it off as just a dream. Vincent though now knew much and hopefully enough to help his blonde friend. What he really needed to know is how Sephiroth had felt. His action weren't exactly that of a man in love but on the other hand neither were Cloud's.   
  
They arrived at Nebilhiem in the afternoon of the next day.   
  
"I'm going to check on getting a few supplies. We are running low on antidotes. Vincent I suggest you go get us a hotel room which will allow Cloud some time to look around the town. " said Nanaki  
  
Vincent shook his head and Cloud turned on his heals and headed straight for the Mansion.   
  
"I hope you find the answers your looking for but I have a feeling they will be more painful then what you know now." Vincent said but Cloud couldn't hear him.   
  
Cloud walked into the dusty run down building. He had been here several times before but never just to try and force himself to remember things. He avoided the secret chamber were Hojo's experiments had been conducted - they would be left till later. Instead he wondered the rooms of the house.   
  
He walked into a bedroom and laid down on the bed. A flash of a memory came to mind. Silver hair dancing over pale white skin.- His skin.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know you hate it here so much. Its only for a few more days love." Said a voice ringing in his ears.  
  
"Its just the people. God why did it have to be here?"   
  
  
Cloud closed his eyes. That was one of the last time he had been with his angel. But then there was an earlier memory.  
  
  
"Hey you!" yelled a Blonde hair child sitting in a tree.  
  
A silver hair child looked around startled.  
  
"Up hear. Come on hurry. You are running from them aren't you?" said the blonde kid  
  
The silver hair kid nodded and hurried climbed up the tree. A few seconds later three men dressing Shinra trooper uniforms walked by.   
  
"Shhhh" said the blonde kid in a low voice. The silver hair boy became perfectly still.  
  
The men passed the tree by and when the blonde thought it was safe he turned to the silver hair boy.  
  
"Hey I haven't seen you around before. My name's Cloud whats yours?" said the blonde.  
  
"Oh I'm Sephiroth but you can' call me Seph for short. And I guess you haven't seen me because I don't get out much. I live in that house over there." Said Sephrioth pointing to the mansion.   
  
"WHOA cool. Mom wont let me near that place. Says its dangerous." Said Cloud.  
  
"Heh well it not the most friendly place. That's why I ran away. Thanks for the help." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Hey will you be my friend? I don't really have any and you seem like you would make a good friend." Said Cloud.  
  
"Friend? I don't have any either. Don't make to many in that place. Sure I could use one." Said Sephiroth with a smile.  
  
  
That had been the first time he meet the man whole was the center focus of his life. A memory left long forgotten. What else had he forgotten? He didn't know but he was on his way to remembering. He slept that night in the dust filled mansion on the bed he had laid down on.   
  
He had dreams that night. Most he could deciper or even remember but one told his mind way to much. He wished he hadn't remembered this particular thing but it was all important to remember his past.   
  
In the morning he set up in a cold sweat. He grabbed his things and when running out of the mansion as fast as possible. He ran clear through town and to the gold chocobo he had brought. If it hadn't been for the fact that Vincent was going to feed the creature's he would have been clean out of there.   
  
"Whoa Cloud where are you going." Said Vincent grabbing Cloud by the shoulder.  
  
Cloud instantly fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh my God Vincent. I did it not Sephiroth. It was me." Said Cloud staring at his hands.  
  
"Cloud what are you talking about? Come on snap out of it." said Vincent.  
  
"I'm the one that started the fire that burnt down Neblihiem." Cloud said in an hollow tone.  
  
Vincent when deathly pale.   
  
  
OK I'm sorry if you don't like Yaoi or something X|. I just like seriously opposing characters. OMG I hope I don't get flamed for this XD. Pretty Please review my new story. I love reviews ^_^ 


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy seven, Not even close not even the lil pretty chocobo I use to run races at the golden saucer. "GO WHINNY!" lol. If I did would I be writing fan fiction now? -_^. I'm very excited about the re-release of FF7 on the Playstation 2.* Jumps for Joy * I did end up droping some Cloud/Vincent stuff in though.   
  
Anyway this is the second chapter of the story thanx to all those who reviewed   
  
Shiro- Yah he did start it. He had a good reason to though and you'll find that out in a few more chapters.   
  
Htress- Yah I'm continuing. This one has little plot bunnies jumping all over the place.  
  
Lauren- Yah Close minded people bug me but I'm hoping that warning keeps them away! Sure my e-mail is Shara_Carter@yahoo.com . I'm always up for new ideas too ^_^. I'm very open minded but I'm not that much into romance but I do end up having to write it because that's what the lil plot bunnies do to me!.  
  
Blood of Sephiroth- Well since you begged so nicely I got this chapter out extra quick XD. lol  
  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Looking back Vincent couldn't remember how he got Cloud, Nanaki and all their things out of the town. One thing he did remember- a thing no one could ever forget- was the conversation he had with Cloud following their "escape" of Niblihiem. He didn't really look forward to breaching the subject but if he didn't his friend would loose what little bit of his sanity he had left. Information was key in a situation like this. The biggest question looming was why would Cloud do such a thing?  
  
"Cloud?" said Vincent.  
  
Cloud rode along on the chocobo in the same vacant stare he had acquired since they left Niblihiem.   
  
"Cloud you can't do this. I wont let you." Said Vincent.  
  
"What happened back there?" said Nanaki not knowing what Cloud had told Vincent.   
  
Vincent just shook his head, thinking making Cloud repeat what he said or hearing it again would make him clam up even more. Much to his surprise it had the opposite effect.  
  
"I did it Nanaki. I started the fire. I am still not sure why I did but all I can remember is wish that everything would just disappear. Sephiroth he....he tried to stop me. He told me it wasn't the answer. I didn't care. I just didn't care. I remember feeling so proud of myself watching the town burn, the flames on my face. I can't remember what his reaction was after that. All I know is it wasn't good. I can't remember what happened to me either. How Hojo got his hands on me. Oh God what have I done? Is this why you torment me so?" Said Cloud   
  
Nanaki's face as did Vincent's went ghostly pale. At least as pale as a creature covered in Redish Orange hair can.   
  
"How...How could you have started that fire?....Why?" said Nanaki.  
  
"I...don't know, I'm not sure if I want to know why but I have to know for sanity's sake. If I would have stayed longer I probably would have remembered more but lost myself completely by the end. All those people dead at my hands. My mother, I remember feeling especially happy about her death. You know what the most horrid part of all this is? That Sephiroth's burning of Nibelihiem is the one thing that kept me from just running to his side to be with him. All those people the memory of the pain and suffering it caused. That above all is why I thought he deserved death. Now I see myself as the slayer. Do I have the right to live?" said Cloud.  
  
"Don't even go there. It will help nothing if you kill yourself. Yes I know what your thinking because I thought it before. I was a wreck after Luci died, even worse then when you first found me or even after I've been with you. I came within this much (making the little motion with his fingers) of going through with it. You know what I found, I may never be able to fill that spot where she was but I do have something to live for. You gave me back a life Cloud don't take it away." Said Vincent.   
  
Cloud just hung his head. "Its not the same Vincent. You didn't murder her with your own hands. You didn't light that fire that killed everyone in your hometown. You didn't place her in the hands of that monster Jenova."   
  
"You didn't put Sephiroth into Jenova's hand's either. He chose on his own free will." Said Vincent.  
  
"I'm not so sure." Said Cloud.  
  
"Cloud come on here we can't loose you know." Said Vincent in a very emotional tone.  
  
He was feeling worse then the dirt under the Chocobo's feet. Why should anyone care about him? He was a monster who destroyed his hometown and killed his only love. Why would anyone care if he lived or died? Cloud looked at Vincent who was deep in thought and full of worry - it was all over his face. Cloud decided suicide was not the best way out of this mess but if that was not to be the answer what was? He didn't know but for the first time on this whole trip he felt like he wasn't completely alone.   
  
"Cloud your past in more complicated and darker then most peoples. How sure are you that you want to know all about it?" said Nanaki.   
  
Cloud froze for a second. He had forgotten that Nanaki was there with them. He felt a small sense of invaded privacy. Nanaki's presence bothered him more then Vincent's. He felt safer with Vincent then he did with Nanaki. What these feeling meant he didn't want to think about at the moment.   
  
"I've got to know Nanaki. I've got these wholes everywhere I know some things that happened but I have to know why. Maybe then I can understand myself. It's the worst feeling in the world to not know who you truly are. "  
  
"Then I might be able to help, or I should say my grandfather can. He knows much and memories are something he says you can't play with. " Said Nanaki.  
  
"Then I guess my next stop is Cosmo Cannon. " Said Cloud.   
  
Vincent felt a pang of jealously that Nanaki was the one that was able to offer help to Cloud now. Just watching Cloud broke his heart, the once valiant hero had in a few short months been reduced to an emotional wreck about ready to fall of the edge of a very steep cliff. He tried to help him anyway he could but it felt like all he could do is sit back and watch him died...the same thing that had happened before. He couldn't save his love the woman who meant more to him then anything. It was happened all over again. It was driving him insane watching someone he cared so much about slowly slip through his fingers. He didn't know that the simple fact he was there was keeping Cloud alive. That the happiest moment in Clouds life over the last few months had been when Vincent had held him while he cried.  
  
They rode through most of the night. Nanaki didn't need much sleep, Cloud was in such a state that it didn't matter if he was awake or asleep and Vincent couldn't sleep for worry of Cloud so none of the really missed it. When they finally stop they were looking over Cosmo Cannon. The got down of their Chocobos  
  
"Are you sure your ready Cloud?" said Nanaki  
  
"I....I don't know....but that's why I have to go on....I have to know." Said Cloud looking down.  
  
"It will fine Cloud we're here with you." Said Vincent taking Cloud's hand.  
  
The gesture went unnoticed by both but subconsciously the contact was the only thing that was keeping Cloud from high tailing it out of there. They started down at the town that held the answers for Cloud, the wind making their hair dance. Cloud was shaking. It was hard to live with himself with what he knew now. What would the new memories bring? He was glad that Cosmo Cannon had such high cliffs with easy access, he was thinking they might come in handy later on.   
  
Cloud silently started the trek towards the town, breaking the contact with Vincent. Nanaki and Vincent followed close behind. Vincent was about to cry. Cloud had the air of someone who had accepted death and was just waiting for it to come knocking at his door. He couldn't, wouldn't stand it. He would put life back in his friend even if it cost him his own. Protect him even from himself. His memories he need but he wouldn't let him dwell on the dark places. Teach him that he wasn't the same person that had burnt down Nibelhiem.   
  
"Hey Nanaki! Glad to see you again. I was hoping you would come visit us!" said the kind man at the gate.  
  
"Yes I'm here to see my Grandfather. Do you know where I might find him?" said Nanaki.  
  
"Well he went for something, wouldn't tell anyone where he was going but he said he would be back by tonight." Said the man.  
  
"Well I guess we need to rest really anyway. Thank you for your help." Said Nanaki as he walked on into town with Cloud and Vincent close behind.  
  
They checked into the Shinra Inn and Nanaki made small talk with most of the people in the town but Vincent and Cloud remained silent through all of it. By noon they were both staying in the hotel room. Vincent never took his eyes off Cloud- something he had been doing a lot lately.   
  
"Is it worth it? Really?" Was the first thing Cloud said since they had arrived in the town.  
  
"You mean finding your memory? Of course it is! How can you ask such a question?!" said Vincent as he sat straight up.  
  
"My life isn't worth it. I have nothing to live for. I killed so many I care so much about. I'm even afraid I might harm one of you if I get my memory back. What you don't LIKE who I was? I don't like them. And If I get my memory back then I'll be them again. I'll go insane if I don't know either. I have no reason to live. Above all no right " said Cloud  
  
Vincent was at Cloud's side with in a second. "God Cloud don't say that. You have plenty of things to live for. So many people care about you."   
  
"You care about who I am now maybe. I don't know why but even then what about who I was? Who I'm going to be." Said Cloud.  
  
"I don't care Cloud. You mean to much to me to just die. I can't take it." said Vincent.  
  
Cloud looked over at Vincent a little shock. When he turned his head the were mere inches apart.  
  
"You can't care for a monster like me." Said Cloud in a whisper.  
  
"Wanna bet?" said Vincent as he closed the distance between them and gave Cloud a look Kiss.   
  
Cloud didn't respond but he didn't pull away either. When Vincent finally pulled back he studied the look on Cloud's face. He hadn't meant to kiss him and he was hoping it hadn't do to much damage. How could he be so stupid as to kiss him? He knew Cloud was still madly in love with Sephiroth. He had probably done more harm then all of Cloud's memories combined.   
  
Cloud stayed still for several moments before he jumped up toward the door before Vincent new what was going on.  
  
"I.....I...I just gotta get out of here. Get some air to think or something." Was the only thing Cloud said before he disappeared through the door.   
  
Vincent leapt up and was at the door in a heartbeat but Cloud was already gone. Vincent hit his head against the door. He had pushed Cloud over the edge. He took off for the Cliff's edge hoping Cloud wasn't going to do what he thought he was and if he was that he would get there before he did.   
  
Ok that's the end of this chapter. I hope you like. I wasn't planning on the Vincent/Cloud stuff but it kind of came out through the writing and I like plot twists and this made for a good one. Tell me what ya thing! R& R plz! 


	3. The Hunt

Ok here's chapter 3 Its kind of a lead up to the memories chapter which is next. After that the "real" story can take off. Lol.  
  
Htress - Nah no dead Cloud or else there would be no story lol. You need to update as well -_^.  
  
Aeris- Yaoi is a term used to note there is MaleXMale relationships in the story. Yummy ^_^.  
  
KaiserFinalFantasy- Yah he did the burning. And its not going to stay Vinny/Cloud through the fic. It wont be at the end I know that much. Lol. In between sometimes changes on me throught he coarse of a story.   
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
Cloud's heart was beating so fast and he didn't know where he was running to just that he had to get away. The kiss. He felt like he was betraying his love all over again. Like he hadn't been faithful. Never mind the fact that Vincent had been the one to kiss him. He didn't want to admit it but he had like the kiss. It had also done something else. He now knew there was someone out there who would be hurt deeply if he died. He was running blindly and didn't know where he had gone. He reached a rock face and slumped down against it and began to cry. This is how Nanaki's grandfather found him.  
  
Cloud didn't even hear the aging man approach him. His senses had drop dramatically. He could have been killed and not even know someone else was near him. Lost in thought but thinking of nothing specific.   
  
"Hello there, your Nanaki's friend aren't you." Said Grandfather. Cloud jerked his head up again being caught in this situation. "You look like the devil has you by his hand."   
  
"I'm not so sure he doesn't or has a stronger grip then just his hand." Said Cloud looking down.  
  
"Very very troubled young man. Is there anything I may do to help?" said Grandfather.  
  
"Well you see your why I'm here but I'm not so sure if I want what I'm searching for but I must find it at all costs." Said Cloud.  
  
"Ah a grave quest indeed. Noble at that as well. But what quest is this?"  
  
"I'm looking for my past my memories. Nanaki said you might be able to help.  
  
"Ah yes yes I can and you are right you most know your past to understand your future. In your heart though you most agree or I am unless."   
  
Cloud sat and stared for a while, neither man moving. "Yes I must. I fear what I may learn but I also fear what will happen if I don't know even more. My head hasn't been straight in years and I'm slowly loosing a grasp on reality. I can't do that. If nothing else then for him." Said Cloud not sure which "him" he was referring to himself.   
  
"If your sure then just relax."  
  
"Cloud nodded and leaned back and closed his eyes. Grandfather bent over and touch his shoulder saying a few words that were captured by the wind. When he removed his hand Cloud slumped over in a deep sleep. The old man lifted the blonde on to his Chocobo and made his way back to the town.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile Vincent had gone in the opposite direction Cloud went (Not knowing where he had gone too). He carefully covered the rock face looking for Cloud. He contemplated what he would do if the blond had thrown himself off the cliff. Not the least of which was hurling himself down after him. If Cloud died now he would hold himself personally responsible. He had been unstable before and the kiss had sent him over the edge.   
  
The worst part of it all was deep down he still love Lucrecia. The love he felt in his heart for Cloud and that which he felt for Lucrecia were similar but they were defiantly different. He was driving himself over the edge with every thought. He had wander nearly 3 miles from Cosmo Canyon thinking that if he hadn't found Cloud now he probably never would. If he had planned on killing himself the deed had already been done. He didn't want to go back to Cosmo Canyon fearing the Blond had not yet returned.   
  
Reluctantly he made his way back hoping against hope. The trip back seemed to take twice if not three times as long as the trek out there had taken. He often put his head over the side to make sure Cloud's body was not lying below. The small encouragement of not seeing his lifeless body on the rocks below was the only thing that kept him from the rocks. He made it back in time to see an old man carrying something large in his arms.   
  
Vincent noticed the familiar blond hair and took off in a run that even a gold chocobo placed in haste couldn't have matched.   
  
"Oh my God what happened to him? Is is...he can't be..... dead." Said Vincent dropping to his knees before the old man.  
  
"He is quite alive, just in a deep sleep. I found him about 5 miles up the way. He wasn't in very good shape he asked me to restore his memory. I placed him asleep. When he wakes he will be fully rested but have to deal with whats in there. I don't think he really wants to know. Poor child has lived through so much in his time. I hope the rest of his life is peaceful but I doubt seriously it shall be." Said Grandfather.  
  
Vincent nodded his head. His mouth was dry but he could stand. He took Cloud from Grandfather and started to finish the walk from the gate to the inn. When he reached the door. Tifa popped out.  
  
"What...what happened to him?!?!" screamed Tifa.  
  
"Shh he's fine he's sleeping. Now what are you doing here I told you not to come." Said Vincent.  
  
"Well when you and him disappeared Nanaki got worried and called us. Me Barret and Cid got here as fast as we could. Reeve should be here soon. He had something to take care of back at Shinra INC." said Tifa with her hands on her hips.   
  
"He's going to remember EVERYTHING Tifa. I don't really think you want to be here when that happens. You can't do anything for him. You never had a chance with him especially now when he is going to know the complete story of things when you were growing up. I don't know the whole story but I know it doesn't look good for you." Said Vincent with a pang of jealousy in his voice.  
  
In his heart in the fear of fears he was afraid it would be Tifa that brought him back. She had done it before. Had he pushed him into her arms? He could loose Cloud to her? He didn't want to think about it. Increasing his grip on the blond he tried to push past her.  
  
"What in the hell do you mean? He loves me he just hasn't gotten over Aeris. I'll make him see he loves me. You hear me!" said Tifa as he left the girl behind.  
  
"Its not Aeris he's not gotten over." Said Vincent leaving her quite confused standing in the doorway.  
  
Barret was sitting at the table talking to Cid. (Amazingly no profanities were being uttered.) Nanaki was laying on the bed. All and all it was quite a peaceful situation and Vincent would have been glad to be a part of the tranquil calm if it wasn't for the package he carried in his arms.   
  
"What in the hell happened to him #$%@" said Cid about to drop his cigarette from his mouth.   
  
"What the #@$% is up with Spike?" said Barret almost the same time Cid spoke.  
  
"Calm down everyone. Cloud is fine......physically. He's just asleep. Mentally however I don't know if he ever will be. Nanaki's grandfather restored his memory and is the one who placed him asleep. " said Vincent walking over to the bed and placing Cloud down as Nanaki jumped off.   
  
"So what are we suppose to do just sit and do nothing?" said Tifa stepping in the room.  
  
"There is nothing we can do for him. He has to do it on his own. He'll wake up, when he wants too." Said Vincent.   
  
"I'll help him I've done it before." Said Tifa.  
  
"No, you can't help him now your part of the memories he has to regain. This time you would only make it worse. You can't go in and save yourself in his eyes this time." Said Vincent.   
  
Tifa fell to the ground and started to cry. "He's....He's going to hate me isn't he? I tried to fix things make it better but I couldn't. I care for him so much but he doesn't want me. Why...why did Aeris have to come along and steal his heart?" said Tifa.  
  
"I already told you it wasn't Aeris he loved. I'm not telling you who he did. Its not my right but it wasn't you I can tell you that." Said Vincent.  
  
"Who made you the authority on Cloud!?! Damnit why did we have to let you out of that #$%@ Coffin!" said Tifa as she stormed out of the room.  
  
"Please everyone he needs good rest. I'll stay at watch him but he need quite." Said Vincent.  
  
Nanaki nodded and left followed by Barret. Vincent looked down a Cloud and Cid caught the look. It was more then just concern in those red eyes and Cid knew it.  
  
Cloud slept through the night and Vincent never left his side nor would he let anyone else in the room afraid to wake the blonde from his slumber. No one knew the reason for his vigilance save Cid who had seen it.   
  
"Why has he put himself in charge of Spike huh? Its not his responsibility. I mean one of us could help look after him." Said Barret.  
  
"I'm going to run him out of there. He has no right to keep me from him." Said Tifa.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Said Reeve who had finally arrived.  
  
"Reeve are you sure you can afford to be away from Shinra for this long?" said Nanaki.  
  
"Yah I'm due some vacation time." Said the man nonchalant.   
  
"I just hope he gonna be alright. I mean he's tough but how much can he really take? Every man's got a breaking point." Said Cid  
  
"Anyone tell Yuffie what was going on?" said Barret  
  
"No she's got a lot on her hands. Considering her dad is passing on the throne to her in less that 3 months." Said Reeve.  
  
"Yah she doesn't need to know about this just yet." Said Nanaki.  
  
"Well Vincent is coming out now and I'm going in." said Tifa.  
  
Cid grabbed her by the arm. "Not so smart sweety." Said Cid  
  
She pulled away from his grasp. "Not you too. He doesn't have the right. I have to help Cloud." Said Tifa.  
  
"I think you've been hiding somethings. What was your relationship with Cloud really like when you were kids." Said Cid.  
  
Tifa dropped her head. "I didn't want to tell anyone. I was so ashamed of myself." Said Tifa.  
  
"Wha ya mean?" said Barret.  
  
"Cloud wasn't my friend when we were younger though he wanted to be." Said Tifa in a low voice. "I mean when we were really young we kinda played together but I meet these other guys and it...it was just so easy to make fun of him. We were always pulling pranks on him. Then when he was about 8 he stopped hanging around us. For 3 years I rarely saw him. Then when he was 10 he started showing back up around the town more often. He had changed a lot but we still thought we should make fun of him. I kind of lead him on and we would make fun of him behind his back thinking he could get with me.   
  
I mean we set him up so many times but he kept coming back, constantly getting in fights, blamed for everything. We wanted to teach him such a lesson so me and the others organized something huge. I can't even remember what it was but it worked and was all blamed on Cloud. He got beat pretty bad for that one. That was the first time I ever felt bad for him. Then when he was 15 he called me out to the well to tell me I he was going away to join soldier. I don't for the life of me know why I guess I was the only one who had been remotely nice to him.   
  
When he came back with Sephiroth as a Shinra Trooper he...he found out that what we had done to him was a lie. I tried to tell him I was sorry but it didn't work. My heart had changed over the years but I had still done those horrible things to them. I didn't want the others to tell him but they had to push him. Tease him for being so proud going off to join SOLDIER and coming back nothing more then a Shinra Trooper.   
  
I've never seen a look of such intense hatred as I saw in his eyes that day. I didn't think he would ever forgive me but when I saw him in the train station he didn't remember any of it or at least didn't seem too. I was so happy I thought I finally had my chance to make it up to him. I guess I was wrong." Said Tifa crying on the floor through most of it.  
  
"I can't believe. It..." said Barret all the others were speechless and Cid's Cigarette was about to fall out of his mouth.  
  
"He's awake!" said Vincent from the other room.  
  
Cloud look up at Vincent with hazy eyes. Scared almost but not sure wither it was his memories or Vincent he was scared of. Vincent took a step back and called the others into the room. The all came running Cid first then Tifa, Reeve and Barret beside Nanaki. It was quite a packed lil room.  
  
Cloud looked around the room not saying a word. His eyes stopped on Tifa and locked. "You." He said under his breath before he jumped out of bed.  
  
"Whoa there." Said Cid as him and Vincent restrained the blonde (Thankful he was still a bit weak and not a full strength.  
  
"Calm down" said Vincent as Tifa ran out of the room.  
  
"Are we in for a story now." Said Reeve.  
  
"What now he just woke up! Give the kid some time." Said Barret.  
  
"No I'm fine and there is a lot you all need to here. It has important baring on each and everyone of you." Said Cloud before sitting back down on the bed.  
  
  
Ok that ends chapter 3. Chapter 4 is memories only and Chapter 5 will pick up after the story is over. Hope You like plz Read and Review! 


	4. Memories

Ok sorry it took a while to get out buttttt I was kept busy with several things. I hope you like. Thanx to all my reviewers. Yamato795 Htress- Really love peace upon us please -_^. Garnet and KaiserFinalFantasy. Everyone PLZ Read and Review! I love reviews ^_^.  
  
I said it before and I'll say it again. I don't own final fantasy and if I did Tifa woulda died instead of Aeris. (Sorry Tifa fans.)  
  
They all set around the room. All that is but Tifa Lockheart. She couldn't go near it for fear of her life. Silently Cloud stared at the floor, preparing to tell his friends what he know knew. Truthfully he felt like bolting. The information he had acquired wasn't pretty and left him with more questions then answers.  
  
"I need to start by saying, I'm one screwed up son of a bitch and if you all hate me at the end I'll be fine with that but no more running. Not for me." Said Cloud.  
  
"Eh we all knew you were $%(& in the head along time ago and we are still here." Said Cid.  
  
Cloud smiled at Cid's humor. The first smile on his face in a long time. Vincent felt a bit jealous. But Cid leaning over an whispered in his ear.  
  
"No need to get hot headed. I don't want the kid." Said Cid.  
  
Vincent instantly blushed which wasn't hidden well by his pale skin. "How...how you know?" said Vincent whispering back.  
  
"Eh I caught you looking at him." Said Cid, causing Vincent to blush even more.  
  
"Are you two finished or can Cloud start?" said Yuffie walking in behind the two.  
  
"Hey were did you come from?" said Reeve as Yuffie sat her stuff down.  
  
"Nanaki told me what was going on and I hoped on a gold chocobo and headed right over." Said Yuffie.  
  
"I'm sure Wutai needs you more then this deranged idiot." Said Cloud.  
  
"Nope not after that comment. Now please continue." Said Yuffie taking a seat.  
  
Cloud shook his head up and down. It had taken a lot to get started the first time. After a deep sigh and running his hands through his hair he started again. Head pointed down the whole time.  
  
"Well some of my earliest memories are of trying to make friends. No one would have anything to do with me. I found out later it was because of the woman I called mother. She had been a prostitute and her reputation was known in the town. I spend most my time running from the group of boys Tifa would call her best friends. Oh she had all three of them wrapped around her little finger, every boy in town actually. I learned how to climb trees at a very early age. I wasn't very strong back then. That and praying were my only defenses.  
  
Then when I was about 8 I met him. He was running from people too but it didn't look like he knew how to hide. I invited him up with me. The guys chancing him didn't look very nice. He became my one and only friend. That boy was Sephiroth."  
  
"*#$&*% did ya say!" Came out of Cid's mouth as he dropped his cigarette.  
  
"Sephiroth was my only friend as a child." Said Cloud.  
  
"He wasn't always an insane case. You tend to forget that it was finding Jenova in Niblehiem that sent him over the edge." Said Reeve.  
  
"I'm not sure if he was ever really insane. I think I was the psycho one. " said Cloud looking up.  
  
"Lets just let him finish no more interruptions." Said Nanaki.  
  
Cloud nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey I was afraid you wouldn't come back." Said a young Cloud.  
  
"You're the only person around here who I like. Of course I would come back, I'm not insane." Said a young Sephiroth hands on his hips, head cocked to the side with hair falling in his face.  
  
"Hehe I guess. You're the only person I like too. The kids and adults in the town are horrible. They treat me like I'm a curse. I don't know what I ever did to them." Said Cloud jumping down out of the tree.  
  
"Well all that's in there (pointing back at the mansion.) are stupid adults who think I'm going to break if I do anything. They tell me I'm to valuable to play games or do anything fun." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Well what do you want to do?" said Cloud.  
  
"I don't know what around here?" said Sephiroth.  
  
"Well we could go down to the river and swim. Its not to far no real fear of monsters." Said Cloud.  
  
"Eh monster don't scare me. At least not anymore then the doctors back home." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Cool then lets go." Said Cloud and they both took off toward the river.  
  
"Whoa!" said Cloud grabbing Sephiroth by the arm.  
  
"What?" said Sephiroth.  
  
"You gotta at least take off everything but your pants or you will freeze on the way back." Said Cloud.  
  
"Oh nah I got a fire materia. I can dry em off." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Materia! Shweet." Said Cloud.  
  
"Yah I found it. Those doctor's would kill me if they knew I had. I've got two now. You want one?" said Sephiroth.  
  
"OH! Hey you would let me? I mean that stuff's kinda rare isn't it?" said Cloud.  
  
"Yah but the whole mountain is full of it. When I get older I'm going to go up there and get a whole load." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"You have got to take me with you." Said Cloud.  
  
"I will." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Oh you might wanna go ahead and take off your stuff anyway. It makes Swimming a lot more fun." Said Cloud.  
  
"Ok but only if you go first." Said Sephiroth.  
  
  
  
Cloud opened his eyes after sharing that particular memory.  
  
"It was like he needed me and I needed him. We made so many trips out to that spot. To swim and when it was colder we played games and even when there just to sit and talk that is what a childhood was suppose to be." Said Cloud.  
  
The room sat in silence but Cloud didn't notice as he was starting to drift into his own world remembering all he had dreamt.  
  
"I remember when he had to go away……."  
  
"Hey Sephiroth! Where have you been? I was getting worried I hadn't seen you in a week." Said Cloud.  
  
"Hi Cloud." Said Sephiroth in a sullen voice.  
  
"Whats wrong?" said Cloud.  
  
Sephiroth lifted his head and he looked barely like he had been crying. "They…they…they are making me…." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"What is it? Whats wrong?" said Cloud.  
  
"They are making me go away. To Midgar." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"What why!?!? You can't go!" said Cloud hugging his friend.  
  
"I have too. They say I'm suppose to become a SOLDIER. They said I am to be their star General." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"But….but…your only 11!?!? How do they expect you to stand against anything! I mean there's that war mom keeps talking about. The one with Wutai." Said Cloud.  
  
"I know but I'll be ok really. Don't worry about me." Said Sephiroth keeping his arms around Cloud as the two cried together. Thinking this would be the last they ever saw of each other.  
  
"After that I had my mind on joining SOLDIER. I found out you had to be 15 to join so I waited for 4 years. Not much in between except being picked on by Tifa's gang. Though she tried to get me wrapped around her finger too. That's why when I decided to go away at 15 I told her and only her. Hehe the woman I called mother didn't even know till I had written her a letter. Then when I finally got to SOLDIER. " said Cloud.  
  
A 15-year-old Cloud walks to the gates of Midgar.  
  
"Haha another one Seth." Said a guard standing at the door.  
  
"Hmm he's got the look he might make it." said the other guard.  
  
"I doubt it. They never do." Said the first.  
  
Cloud tried to ignore them as he walked through the door and into the lower level of the city of Midgar. They had told him it would be easiest to access the city by the lower levels. He was up lifted a bit when he noticed a church was the first thing he passed entering but at second glass the building looked run down. Obviously hadn't been used in years. He looked around and found a dirty filthily place. One he really didn't want to be out in after dark. If you could even tell in that place when dark was. So this was the city of Midgar. The place where his only friend had been drawn off too.  
  
In Niblehiem he couldn't get much news of Sephiroth except he was now the general of the Shinra army. He hoped his silver hair friend would remember him. If he could even get near him. He wander around the "slums" as he now knew they were called. Fiting he thought for a place so bleak. He found himself back at the church a few hours later. Being the most inviting place to stay a night he slipped in hoping no one would mind. He curled up on a pew and slept most the night.  
  
In the morning he rose early and decided to go outside the city and try and find a way to the top. In his wandering he heard a large amount of noise. He asked a guard what it was.  
  
"Oh just a parade for Sephiroth. He finally won some important battle in Wutai I believe." Said the man.  
  
A the name Cloud perked up and ran to find a crowd gathered. Cheering Sephiroth. The man he saw was older stronger and looked incredibly sad and unhappy despite the victory. To anyone else it might look like a cold "I'm better then you." Look. But Cloud knew his friend well and this was defiantly him.  
  
Cloud thought as fast as he could. He pushed his way through the crowd to where Sephiroth was approaching and screamed out Sephiroth's name as loud as he could. A normal person would have been lost in the crowd but Cloud wasn't normal. His voice cut and quickly drew Sephiroth's attention. At which Cloud smile and caught a faint smile back. A look in Sephiroth's eyes of great relief. He leaned over and whispered something to a man who got out of line. Cloud didn't notice as the figure of his friend disappeared from view.  
  
A slightly depressed Cloud turned. Why did he think it would be so easy to get near the great general? Sephiroth's smile was probably from Cloud's stupidity. He was about to go when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"The General has asked me to take you straight to him. Though what he wants with a low class citizen is beyond me. " said the man.  
  
Cloud would have been mad if it wasn't for the fact her heard. "Sephiroth wants to see you immediately." Hadn't been uttered.  
  
"What are you waiting for!" said Cloud said pressuring the already irritated guard on his way.  
  
Cloud walked through the streets of the upper plate a bit intimidated. The up portion of the city was nothing like the slums he had visited the day before. They were cleaner but not clean compared to Nibelhiem. Something that didn't quite surprise Cloud. Artificial lights were needed at all times in the city bellow but the upper plates exposed to the sun did not. Cloud instantly like the upper level better, as any sane person would.  
  
The two came near a train. The guard took out a pass then handed it to Cloud.  
  
"I don't think you have a id so here is a temp one. It will get you to the Shinra Tower. Getting back down will be your own problem." Said the man.  
  
Cloud didn't like the sound of that but didn't much care. He was going to see Sephiroth. He told the man thank you and then stood on his place in the train. It was one of the longest rides in his life even though it only lasted 10 minutes.  
  
"Last stop Shinra Tower. Please exit or pay an additional fee." Said the automated voice as Cloud got off the train.  
  
The man not wanting to engage in any more conversation then necessary headed straight for the secretary's desk.  
  
"Clair see this pretty boy gets finds his way up to the General's Quarters. I'm not a babysitter I have to go report. I'm sure the General wouldn't want his pet hurt either." Said the man.  
  
Cloud now was having to try hard to ignore the man's comments and was quite glad when he left.  
  
"I don't think he like me to much." Said Cloud to Clair.  
  
"Eh its just because he's jealous. He's been trying to get a private audience with the general for over a year and I don't thing the General even knows his name." Said Clair  
  
"Oh" said Cloud looking down the hall.  
  
"How did someone like you get a private audience with him any way?" said Clair  
  
"Well I guess you can say we are old friends." Said Cloud.  
  
"Oh interesting. I never thought of him having friends. I guess he's human after all." Said Clair  
  
Cloud was beginning to wonder just how much his friend had changed, and who had cause the change so he could go kill them.  
  
Clair lead Cloud up to the 55th floor of the building. "This it the General's floor no one is to get off with out expressed permission of the General so that means your one your own now." Said Clair as Cloud stepped off.  
  
"Thank you" said Cloud as the doors shut and the elevator went back down.  
  
He turned to the narrow hallway. This whole place was Sephiroth's? Man he really knew how to live. He didn't know what to do so he just called.  
  
"Sephiroth? " came out of his mouth a little lighter then he had intended.  
  
"I told you I wasn't to be disturbed." Said Sephiroth opening the door.  
  
"Its…me….Cloud"  
  
"OH!" Sephiroth said as his whole demeanor seemed to change right before Cloud's eyes.  
  
"Hey now that's the Sephiroth I know." Said Cloud giving his friend a hug that Sephiroth returned.  
  
"What are you doing in Midgar? I mean I'm so glad to see you I missed you so much but I mean." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Why did I leave Nibelhiem? Well I couldn't stand the place before I meet you and I couldn't stand it after you left. I heard about you being taken for Soldier so when I turned 15 I came to join to be with you. They all think you're like 29 or something. I wonder what they would say if they knew you were a couple of months younger then me." Said Cloud with hair falling down across his face.  
  
"Heh I don't know only people who know my real age are Hojo and Shinra Senior. But as for you joining Soldier I forbid it." said Sephiroth.  
  
"Why? I want to be with you." Said Cloud.  
  
"If you joined Soldier you wouldn't be with me probably. Besides Soldier changes people for the worse I don't want you to change. Its changed me but I seem to be my old self around you. There's just something about you that holds me here." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Ok fine then how am I going to stay with you?" said Cloud as more hair fell across his face.  
  
"I'll make you one of my personal guards. I need people close to me I can trust with my life. If I couldn't trust you I couldn't live." Said Sephiroth brushing the hair out of Cloud's face which had finally gotten too him.  
  
His hand stayed longer then he meant and Cloud leaned into the touch.  
  
"If I was to be away from you for much longer I wouldn't have been able to live." Said Cloud.  
  
Their eyes locked and something new, something more the friendship shown in both pairs of eyes. Sephiroth leaned forward and gently kissed Clouds soft lips. Hoping that he hadn't miss read the blonde signals.  
  
Cloud leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth. ~God this feels so good.~ thought Cloud.  
  
"I will never leave you I promise. You will be by my side always." Whispered Sephiroth into Cloud's ear.  
  
"I…I think I love you." Said Cloud.  
  
"I know I love you." Said Sephiroth.  
  
The two shedding clothing as they went made their way into Sephiroth's bedroom  
  
(A/N: I didn't really want this to be a lemon fic but if people want it review and I'll stick it in its own little chapter)  
  
The next few weeks when quick and we some of the happiest times in Cloud's life, as promised he was always near Sephiroth and had taken up residents on his floor. Being a guard to the highest-ranking official in the Shinra Military wasn't that hard of a job either. Cloud was a bit unnerved at Sephiroth's demeanor as the Great General but soon grew use to it. He did have a face to put on and after awhile it made Cloud feel safe. Also it made him feel special, he was the only one who knew the real Sephiroth.  
  
Then one meeting changed their fate forever.  
  
"There have been reports of monster at the Nibelhiem reactor attacking the town. Regular Shinra troops have not been enough to neutralize the problem. We are going to send some SOLDIER troops to take care of the problem.," Said Shinra Sr.  
  
"Well if I might suggest that I go. I need the practice to keep on my toes since the war. I mean there are just so many training simulations. " said Sephiroth.  
  
"Do we really want are top agent on the job?" said another man.  
  
"I don't know but it could be great publicity. Make a little money even maybe." Said another.  
  
"Well then if you think so then ok. Sephiroth prepare you will be sent tomorrow morning." Said Shinra Sr.  
  
"Yes sir." Said Sephiroth stand and leaving followed by a man who had been standing on the wall dressed in blue.  
  
"Why did you do that?" said Cloud.  
  
"I know you don't like the town Cloud but I was hoping we could visit our place by the river. Its things like that I miss most about being with you." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Hmmm that would be nice. We can go swimming again only this time take off all our clothing." Said Cloud stealing a quick kiss.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"You know the mansion is in ruin? It kinda fell into bad repair after you left. Kinda creepy place really." Said Cloud.  
  
"Really? Hmmm maybe I'll be able to do some looking around. You know satisfy a childhood curiosity. I really want to see whats in the basement they would never let me down their when I was younger. " said Sephiroth.  
  
"Probably nothing now." Said Cloud.  
  
"Yah your right but I still want to see." Said Sephiroth.  
  
In the morning Sephiroth stood before a transport truck with Cloud dressed in his uniform by his side.  
  
"Oh hey Zack newly mad SOLDIER 1st class!" said a tall black haired boy with more energy then should be allowed standing before him.  
  
"Why are you here?" said Sephiroth.  
  
"Oh yah." Said Zack taking out some papers and handing them to Sephiroth. "I'm just out of the program and this is to be my first mission. Kind of a completion of training." Said Zack.  
  
Sephiroth groaned inwardly. He hated training new members. They always thought they new everything while really knowing nothing and always ended up causing trouble.  
  
"Fine just get on the truck we've got a ride a head of us." Said Sephiroth as he got on followed by Cloud then Zack then Zack's personal guard.  
  
The whole trip was nothing but questions from the annoying black haired boy. Surprised to find Cloud was from the town he wouldn't leave the boy alone. Asking if there were any cute girls in the town and other rather things. Finally having enough Cloud decided to feign motion sickness. Which did enough to keep the boy off of him. A dragon attacked and Cloud got to watch his angel kill the creature with easy. Laughing inwardly at the fact that Zack had been KO'd with one hit. With all this one thing still hung over his head. An impending dread of coming back to Nibelhiem.  
  
Ok Ok this was getting out late and getting kinda long so I decided to split it into two chapters. Before and After Nibelhiem basically. I hope you liked plz R&R 


	5. Family Troubles

Ok her is the 6th chapter which returns to the story line. I am very thankful to all my reviews so far! If it wasn't for you guess I would just stop writing. But I've got to work on some other story's I'm back on, Alas this tis where my muse is at the moment. lol  
  
The group arrived in Nibelhiem late in the afternoon. Cloud was a less then excited and became more and more depressed. Sephiroth starting to regret bringing him back. He could comfort the blonde because of that damn annoying Zack. Sephiroth ponder slightly what would have happened if he had left the SOLDIER lay when he had been KO'd by the dragon. Right now anything was better then his incessant talking.  
  
"You know I'm from Gongaga. There is a reactor their too. I hope things like this don't happen their. Mom would freak." Said Zack with his head titled up ward. "So are you glad to see your mom again or where you tying to get away from her."   
  
"......" was all that came from Cloud  
  
"Got a girl back home eh? I've got a girl back in Midgar. She's great cutest little think you ever did see." Said Zack not noticing no one was talking to him.  
  
"So this is your first time back to your hometown in a long time. How does it feel?" said Sephiroth half mocking the endless expanse of energy. "I wouldn't know I don't have a hometown."   
  
"Whoa what about your Parents?" said Zack.  
  
"Heh My mother. She died giving birth to me and my father....well it doesn't matter." Said Sephiroth not wanting to give out enough information to intrigue the Black haired boy and hoping his status as the general would keep the questions a bay.   
  
Zack just stared at Sephiroth as if in aw. Sephiroth sighed inwardly.   
  
"Oh yah you can go visit your friends a family if you want." Said Sephiroth knowing that Cloud wanted to at least let his mother know how he was. He owed her that.   
  
Cloud walked into his house and looked around. "Mom."  
  
"Cloud..? Is that you?" said a woman who walked around a corner and hugged Cloud  
  
"Hey mom I'm home on a mission. I've come with Sephiroth to rid the town of the monsters." Said Cloud felling quite proud.  
  
"Wow Sephiroth is really here? That's wonderful!" said the woman dropping Cloud's heart. She was more excited to here of Sephiroth then him.   
  
They ate some supper and then it was an endless line of question, which Cloud had figured would come as always they did. Cloud answered them not bothered until it came to the ones about his love life. "Oh I bet the girls are all over you, You need a nice Girlfriend." He wanted to scream that he was fucking the Great General Sephiroth but this was his mother after all. She had expectations of her son. He wasn't ashamed of Sephiroth its just his mother expected grandkids so Cloud just grinned an bore it.   
  
"Mom I have to go report to my unit I've been away to long. 3 hours and I'll be lucky not to get into trouble." Said Cloud as he kissed his mothers hand and left.   
  
"Bye sweety." Said his mother as she walked him to the door   
  
Sephiroth eye caught him as he left. Cloud walked over to the figure leaning on his sword looking up at the mansion.   
  
"So that's your mother? She doesn't look anything like you. They only the same is the hair color. " said Sephiroth.  
  
"Hmm I never though of that. I must look like my dad. Who ever he his." Said Cloud leaning on the fence next to Sephiroth.  
  
"Maybe you should ask your mom about him." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Who my dad?" said Cloud  
  
"Yah I mean if either one of my parents were still alive I would ask about the other but that's just me." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Eh I guess it wouldn't be bad to know. I'll ask her tomorrow." Said Cloud.  
  
Sephiroth smiled. "Oh I almost forgot there was one to few beds. I almost offered to let us share one but I figured that would be a bit to much temptation with Zack in the room so I said we were staying in the Mansion tonight didn't give him a reason. I really freaked him out. Hes to damn nosy. I was staring out the window and said that I remembered this place. One thing hes good for and that psyching out. " said Sephiroth.  
  
"Hehe that's about right his eyes get really big its so hard not to just start laughing." Laughed Cloud.  
  
"Good I thought you weren't going to laugh the whole time here." Said Sephiroth.   
  
Cloud sighed. "I really don't want to come back here but anywhere else without you would be worse then being here with you."  
  
"Well we do have SOME work to do. We can't just stand around or do /other/ things as I would like too. Wander around the town for about an hour, the meet me in the mansion. If you see anything before then use this. (Handing Cloud a PHS) I'll be there in a flash." Said Sephiroth fighting back the urge to lean down and kiss Cloud.  
  
"Ok, I'll see ya in an hour." Said Cloud as he walked away from Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud was kicking rocks as he walked when he heard voices around the corner. *That's Tifa I know it is * thought Cloud. He bend down and listened a bit as he heard other voices speak.  
  
"I can't believe Sephiroth's here this is so cool." Said one voice.  
  
"I wonder who the others were mom said there were four men." Said another.  
  
"I don't know I wonder if one could be Cloud." said Tifa  
  
"HAAHAA that weak ass little shit we use to play games with? Be serious Tifa he couldn't make it into SOLDIER." Said voice one.  
  
"EH I guess your right. I kind of feel bad you know I mean making him think I was his friend just for kicks. He wasn't that bad." Said Tifa  
  
"TIF! His mom was a fucking whore and doesn't even know who his dad is. I mean common something like that is a piece of trash that shoulda been thrown out long ago." Said the second voice.  
  
Cloud wanted to beat the crap out of them. They could talk about him all he wanted he didn't care anymore but to talk like that about his mom was not right. But then his thoughts got him. Was that why he never heard about his dad? His mom didn't know who he was.  
  
He ran off around a house and fell to his knees and put his head in his lap.  
  
"What the hell was that." Said Tifa  
  
"I don't know probably a stupid cat."   
  
Cloud didn't move from his spot for the rest of the hour. He didn't give a damn about patrolling the town. Top of his list tomorrow ask his mom about his dad. They had to go to the reactor early in the morning He got up and made his way bad to the mansion. Tears still in his face but hid well by his hat. Up the steps he went and inside closing the door behind him.  
  
"Cloud is that you?" said a voice in side room.  
  
"Yah." Said Cloud composing himself a bit as Sephiroth appeared around the corner.  
  
"I found a room we can sleep in over here." Said Sephiroth with a slight smile.  
  
Sex was defiantly a good idea at the moment. It would get his mind off other things. He walked slowly up to Sephiroth and placed his arms around him.   
  
"God I've wanted to take you all day." Said Cloud  
  
"Same here." Said Sephiroth as they kissed slipping onto a bed.  
  
Sephiroth broke the kiss and looked down on his lover.  
  
"Whats wrong?" said Sephiroth  
  
Cloud knew better then to lie to Sephiroth who knew him better then he knew himself.  
  
"Just some bad memories is all." Said Cloud.  
  
"I know you hate it here so much. Its only for a few more days love." Said Sephiroth  
  
"Its just the people. God why did it have to be here?" said Cloud.  
  
"Its ok we will go up to the reactor tomorrow and then we will take care of this problem and go home." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"I want to talk to my mother when I get back but then we can sneak off to the river." Said Cloud.  
  
"Sounds like a great plan to me." Said Sephiroth as he lowered himself and kissed the blond.  
  
Neither one got a very good nights sleep that night.   
  
The next morning they were up at dawn.  
  
"So how are we getting up the mountain. I mean it's a ruff pass and we don't know the way." Said Cloud.  
  
"I hired a guide. The best one in town I heard. Girl by the name of Tifa Lockhart." Said Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud froze. Of all the people why her? WHY HER.  
  
"Something wrong." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Maybe I can push her off the mountain side." Mubbled Cloud.  
  
"What?" said Sephiroth.  
  
"I just don't have very fond memories of her that's all. Maybe she's changed." Said Cloud remembering yesterday's events.  
  
They met outside with the others standing. Cloud making sure to hide behind his hat.  
  
"OH can I get a picture just one!" said Tifa flirting with Sephiroth as she did all the guys.  
  
Cloud mentally laughed. The girl really was diluted.   
  
"........" came from Sephiroth.  
  
"Ah common Sephiroth one for the pretty lady. Common now you know you want to." Said Zack.  
  
Sephiroth moaned. "If it will shut you up and get us on our way then fine."   
  
They took the picture and then started on their way.   
  
The bridge broke on them and Sephiroth caught Tifa. Cloud wishing he had missed her. One member was lost though. Sephiroth made the hard decision of going on with out looking for them, knowing the hunt would probably get the rest killed.   
  
Sephiroth had to explain a mako fountain to the group, which Cloud didn't mind. He found the gems quite interesting. When they got to the reactor Sephiroth made Cloud stay outside for his own safety. The high intensity of mako was not good for ones first exposure to the substance and only those going through the SOLDIER process could handle it with out a severe case of Mako poisoning. Cloud would almost of taken the Mako poisoning over baby-sitting Tifa. At least the girl didn't recognize him.   
  
She insisted taking good care off her. Cloud pondered if throwing her off the side of the mountain was "good care". Certainly it would be good care for the rest of the world.  
  
Sephiroth shot past the group in a flash and Zack follow a bit later.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Lets just get back ok?" said Zack who took off after Sephiroth followed by Cloud and Tifa  
  
They arrived back at Niblehiem and Cloud ran into the mansion.  
  
"Sephiroth?" said Cloud passing through the wave of open doors. One let to the basement.  
  
*Why the hell did you go down there. What happened back there? *  
  
"Sephiroth?" said Cloud  
  
"Why Dr. Gast? Why did you die? Leave me with so many questions?" said Sephiroth flipping through books.  
  
"Seph are you ok?" said Cloud.  
  
"Oh Cloud ya I'm fine. I guess." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Your not fine. What happened back there." Said Cloud.  
  
"My.....mother...or at least I think so. I always knew I was different. I just didn't know why. What would make Shinra pick me as their star general? Why was I good at it? I was always told my mother's name was Jenova. In the reactor I found the "Jenova Project" Jenova's not a common name and I doubt it is coincidence especially since she is here. Am I a monster? An in human experiment?" said Sephiroth.  
  
"Shhh Seph don't say that. I couldn't love a monster, and I love you, and you love me which shows your human." Said Cloud.  
  
"I guess your right I just over reacted a bit. Still I need to find more out. As should you. Go talk to your mom. I'll be fine." Said Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud gut tightened. He didn't look forward to the knowledge. "Alright, I really have to talk with her. But are you sure you will be ok?"   
  
"Yah go on I'm fine. Just reading anyway."   
  
Cloud sucked in his breath. He had ran through what he was going to say a thousand times but as the door opened he forgot it all.  
  
"Hey mom, I uh kinda need to talk." Said Cloud stepping in.  
  
"Oh sweety about what?" said the woman.  
  
Cloud sighed and thought it should be as quick as possible.  
  
"Under different circumstances I would lead up to it more but I don't have a lot of time." Said Cloud. "I want to know about dad."  
  
Cloud's mother sighed "I knew you were going to ask someday I was hoping it would be a while off, but surprised it didn't come sooner."   
  
"Who was my dad." Said Cloud  
  
"I don't know really. I'm sorry but there is a lot more then that you should know." Said the woman.  
  
"So they were right." Said Cloud in a light voice.  
  
"You've heard things haven't you? That's why you're asking. But wait let me say a few things. First I don't deny my past is questionable but that's not why I don't know who your father is. Its because I was never told." Said the woman.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I think you need to sit down. Its time for you to know a few things."   
  
Cloud took a seat on the bed as the woman sat town in a chair.  
  
"Look Cloud I want you to know I love you dearly, but I'm not your real mother. She loved you too. Died when you were a year old. I still don't know how but she knew. She gave me you too look after. She was a good woman and her name was Ahiko." Said the woman taking out a picture and handing it to Cloud.  
  
The face looking up at him was his. Except of the shape of the nose and color of hair it was him.  
  
"She was your age in that picture. I didn't know her very well, she said she didn't want Shinra INC to find you. I was scared to death when you ran away to them but I guess not much came of it. Your still safe." Said the woman.  
  
Cloud's mind was broken even before he walked in. He didn't rationale very well and this information was not good to tell an unrationale person. Cloud stared at the picture. It made him realize his whole life was a joke. He had come looking for his dad and now felt like he had lost everything. The only one who cared about him was Sephiroth and he was knee deep in his own family crisis. Cloud placed the picture of his mother in his pocket feeling the fire material that Sephiroth had given him not 4 years ago. Things would never be the same.   
  
Ok OK I know I'm evil for stopping her but I'm going to get in trouble for being up to late and I really wanted to post this. I hope you like it and next chapter down goes the town! Sorry to all the Tifa fans but I really really don't like her. If you do I'm sorry lol. 


	6. More Questions

Ok here is my latest chapter to Death of 100 Stars. Hope you like! Thanx to all my reviewers ^_^.   
  
Fire material in hand Cloud head out of his house.  
  
He walked into the mansion, to the room him and Sephiroth had shared to find a note.  
  
"Dear Cloud,   
I went to the reactor to check somethings out. I'll be back in a few hours don't   
worry."   
  
Cloud took the note and went out side. Near that woman's house and Tifa's house stood a tree he and his "mother" had planeted, He couldn't stand to look at it now. He set the thing ablaze with his fire material and started up the mountain.   
  
He was going to go up and see Sephiroth before he went insane. He scald the mountain in an almost unhuman amount of time and made it to the reactor.  
  
"You, you came with him didin't you, I can't talk to him, he broke the pipe and it has to be fixed, we don't have enough money to break whatever we want." Said a man Cloud recognized as Tifa's father.  
  
"Look old man you can tell the great general Sephiroth he's going to fix something. I'm out of here." Said Cloud as he walked pass the man, just then a blast of steam came through the pipe and made Cloud stumble falling on the man, pushing Tifa's fathers chest through the pipe.  
  
"OH shit man. Oh my God." Said Cloud, not knowing what to do he pulled him off the pipe and laid him down. His screams were bad.  
  
"Look, Sephiorth he knows first aid and crap I'll go get him don't move." Said Cloud as he walked into the depths of the reactor.   
  
"Sephiroth, are you there this guy needs your help." Said Cloud  
  
"What what happened?" said Sephiroth running down.  
  
"He..he fell on the pipe and he's in pretty bad shape." Said Cloud  
  
"My God , did you bring any supplies?" said Sephiroth.  
  
"Yah I left a pack out side the reactor." Said Cloud.  
  
"Go get it." Said Sephiroth  
  
Cloud hurried outside he had left his pack behind a rock. When he bent down to get it he heard.   
  
"I think he's up here. I saw Sephiroth heading up here earlier." Said Zack running by  
  
"Yah my father too." Said Tifa  
  
As they entered the reactor.   
  
Cloud followed, if Tifa found her dad she was going to flip.  
  
He moved fast but the two movied faster.  
  
"My God dad who did this too. You." Said Tifa kneeling down beside her father.  
  
"Se....ph.....i.....roth...." was the man's last word as he died in her arms.  
  
"I HATE IT I HATE SHIRNA I HATE IT ALL" said Tifa running past Zack into the reactor.  
  
"SEPHIROTH!" screamed Tifa.  
  
Sephiroth who had been looking for something anything to help the dying man turned around.   
  
"Sephiroth I'm going to kill you!" yelled Tifa as she ran after him.   
  
He turned around , sword in hand, and stuck the girl. It was to knock her out not kill her but the blow had been enough to send her tumbling down the stares.  
  
"Shit, your insane." Said Zack standing at the base of the stairs.  
  
"Wait a minute!" yelled Sephiroth but Zack charged Sephiroth with his buster sword, as Cloud walked in noticing the battle. He attacked Zack from behind sending the man to the floor.  
  
He shakingly dropped the metal pipe, the same one that had killed Tifa's dad earlier. He had ripped it from the wall.  
  
He knelt down beside Tifa and picked her up. Carrying her outside. His mind no longer fuctioned properly. All he knew was that he was holding a great cause of pain and torment to him in his arms.   
  
"Cloud what are you doing!" Yelled Sephiroth, still at the top of the stairs.  
  
Cloud quietly went and dropped the body over the edge of the reactor into the life stream.   
  
"CLOUD!" screamed Sephiroth as he ran down the stairs  
  
"Cloud what have you done?" said Sephiroth as he stood beside him.  
  
"Ended her miserable life." Said Cloud as he spit down.  
  
"Cloud please." Said Sephiroth as he placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder, which was a big mistake.  
  
Cloud jerked and pushed Sephiroth away causing him to fall over the edge. Sephiroth grabbed a metal bar but it was bending and breaking. Cloud reached his hand down to help Sephiroth up.  
  
"God Seph take my hand common." Said Cloud reaching as far as he could.  
  
Their hands met but it was short as the metal snapped and Sephiroth fell down into the pit below.  
  
"God no." cried Cloud. He was covered in blood, just as Hojo found him.  
  
"Hmmm this is the one to stop Sephiroth? He looks weak." Said Hojo bending over him.  
  
"Well he can serve has a replacment then. His mind is lost he can't even talk. What a battle it must have been." Laughed the doctor.  
  
Zack was still alive as well but barely and the two were taken back to the lab. For 5 years.  
  
  
"And the rest you pretty much know. The tree I torched is what caused the town to burn to the ground. Everyone thought Sephiroth was the cause of the fire. I just shut down trying to make different reasons for what happened, so I could live but that's the truth, which still leaves me with questions." Said Cloud leaning his head back.  
  
"Yah like if you dumped Tifa over the edge how she's still out there." Said Cid  
  
"Ask her that one." Said Cloud.  
  
"That was the saddest story I've ever heard!" exclaimed Yuffie as she hugged Cloud.  
  
"You....you don't think I'm a monster?" said Cloud.  
  
"Look kid it sounds like you were fucked in the head but your not who you were back then. Plus we still don't have all the facts. Like what happened to Tifa, till then none of us can pass judgment. I think prematurely acting is what got us all here." Said Cid  
  
The name Ahiko keep running through Vincent's head. It couldn't be.....cloud it? Cloud couldn't be the son of THAT Ahiko could he? He had to be.  
  
"Ahiko Andromida...." Said Vincent  
  
"Hmmm?" said Cloud at the mention of his Mother's name.  
  
"Ahiko Andromida SOLDIER first class, Leader of the Shinra army in her time. Shinra didn't publicize her existence. In her time Shinra wasn't exactly an equal opportunity employer. They didn't want it well know that their star general was female. She cared the Soul Sword Aerico, and 8 foot long, half inch wide, thin as a hair, diamond bladed, sword. You didn't know what had hit you unless your buddy beside you fell dead to the ground. She was the only one to handle it with out killing herself. I head of the Turks at the time so I knew much about her others didn't. Including her marriage to Paris Shinra, Rufus Shinra's older brother. Where Rufus was good with money and business, Paris was good at fighting. Brilliant strategist and head of the war department. Ahiko fought with perfection never seen before and never seen since. Then 6 years after she was married to Paris she had a child, The child wasn't even born when Paris died, Ahiko became suspicious of the events of her husbands death but kept quiet till the baby was born fearing for it. Two months after he was born she mysteriously disappeared. I know Rufus knew nothing of where she or her child had gone. She was said to be dead but they hunted for Child to make him her heir as General. When he wasn't found is when the Jenova project switched gears. Professor Gast quit and Hojo took over, turning Sephiroth into the perfect fighting machine. That is about the time I was injured. Though I can say as an equal to her Sephiroth failed. Cloud Ahiko I believe is your mother."   
  
Cloud stared at Vincent. The information was great he had just received. He had a lot to sort out. Now in his life But Now he knew who his parents were.  
  
"You mean the brat's a Shinra?" said Barret.  
  
"Yes, he does look something like Paris, I hadn't really noticed it before." Said Vincent.  
  
"If her is a Shinra Heir we have much to talk about." Said Reeve.   
  
"Don't even think about it. You run the freaking company." Said Cloud.  
  
"Well that was one thing but not everything. But it needs to be alone." Said Reeve eyeing the others.  
  
Yuffie was about to protest but Barret grabbed the Wutain and drug her out of the room. Followed by everyone but Reeve.  
  
"Cloud there is a lot that you need to know." Said Reeve.  
  
"What is that the others can't hear?" said Cloud  
  
"Rufus is still alive. He's in pretty bad shape and still recovering from some of his injuries but is still alive. The doctors say in about 3 months he will be out of bed but he wont ever be able to see from his right eye, he had a prosthetic arm and probably wont be able to walk again." Said Reeve  
  
"Why are you telling me this." Said Cloud  
  
"Because as of right now you and Rufus are the only family either has left. Also you are the Heir to Shinra and whether you run the company or not all profits belong to you. And I think you should go see Rufus. You don't really know him. He's not really the way you all saw him. His father was a horrible man but Rufus was just a young boy acting on grief and doing his best to save a planet. He was always big on family and I think knowing he has some left will help his recovery. I think it would be good for both of you." Said Reeve.  
  
Cloud ran his hands through his hair. If he could help some else recover from the pain he had caused he was going to do it.  
  
"When..when can we leave?" said Cloud  
  
Reeve smiled. For the first time 2 cousins were going to truly meet.  
  
  
Ok ok I know this chapter royal sux but eh. PLZ review! Idea are welcome though I may or may not use them they help the writing process! Thank you! 


	7. Story Telling

Ok here's chapter 8.  
  
A/N Ok I a few reviews have shown me that I didn't take the time to explain part of the plot very well and I'm sorry. Sephiroth is actually a couple months younger the Cloud but most people think Sephiroth is actually 10 years older then he is. This is why Vincent thinks he spent 30 years in the coffin instead of the actual 20. I figure after a while in a coffin you loose all track of time. Also he didn't know who Cloud was and couldn't base his age idea off him.   
  
Any more questions please ask. I probably will answer them in future chapters but in some cases I might have just explained it bad as this.   
  
Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
"Where are you going Cloud? Your not running away are you?" said Yuffie who caught the blonde packing.   
  
"No I promised no more running, but Reeve and I have some things to work out. He stays in control of Shinra but I guess there is some legal stuff to work out." Said Cloud thinking half a lie was better then a complete one. No one else knew Rufus was alive, by Rufus's request. He was afraid that if some of the members found he was live the boy wouldn't last very long.   
  
Cloud closed his bag and picked it up. "I'll be away for a few days. When Reeve and me get done I'm going back to Midgar. From there I don't know what. As long as you want to you will be able to find me."   
  
"Where you going to tell us." Said Yuffie.  
  
"I left a note, I figured if I told you guys then you would want to come with me. " said Cloud  
  
"Well duh but I understand why you don't want us coming with you."   
  
"You do?"   
  
"Yah I've learned a lot from running Wutai and I still have much to learn."   
  
"I guess your right. Thanks Yuff, Tell the others for me?"  
  
"Yah now get out of here before the others get back."   
  
Cloud walked out the door leaving the Wutain behind. She wasn't certain if it was a good idea to let him go with all he had went through but she also knew she didn't have a choice. She would scold Reeve later for dumping all this on Cloud soon after he regained his memories, even if it was the way Cloud wanted it.   
  
  
  
"How much longer must I wait?" said a figure standing in shadow.  
  
"Till he learns everything." Said another beside the first.   
  
"He knows much already." Said the first.  
  
"Yes but your lucky for this chance at all. He still has a bit more to learn about himself and his mother."  
  
"I've waited this long I guess a few more days won't hurt."   
  
  
Cloud sat silent on the helicopter taking him to a remote village on the northern continent. Reeve worried about his friend. The change that had came over him since he regained his memories was not good. He was always down cast and silent. It had been a week since he had reviled his memories. In that time It was determined that Tifa didn't have a clue how she survived. She did remember falling from the rector vaguely but the next memory was of lying in her bed. Nanaki's grandfather's memory process didn't reviled what had happened too her.   
  
Also she couldn't come within 10 feet of Cloud. Heart broken she returned home to Midgar. Barret went with her so she wouldn't be alone. Vincent stayed in Cosmo Canyon but was afraid to be alone with Cloud. They hadn't really talked since he kissed him. Cloud loved Sephiroth above all else and Vincent decided not to ignore his feelings for the blonde. He cared not if the feelings weren't returned. Love was love. He did fear kissing the boy again if they were left alone.   
  
Cid stayed as well. He had some work to do on the Highwind. He couldn't get the engines to work right since the blasted thing had crash-landed after they had been blasted from the northern cavern. Cosmo Canyon was the only place that would allow him enough personal space to work on the airship without fear of intrusion on people who wanted a piece of the famous ship.  
  
Nanaki was enjoying the time at home, often times he would go a visit his father. The past days events remind him of how he had been lied to all those years. No one said it but deep down they all shared a reason for staying and that reason being Cloud. He didn't speak for the 2 days following his memories return. He at just enough to keep a chocobo alive . Pain was constantly evident in his eyes, leaving the group to wonder if he would ever recover.   
  
Gazing out the window Cloud could almost feel Sephiroth tight arms securely around him. Lost in his memories he didn't even realize it when the Helicopter landed.   
  
"Cloud!" Reeve was not screaming. Fearing to touch the person in front of him.  
  
"Huh? Oh we're hear already?" said Cloud getting out of the Helicopter.  
  
Looking around all Cloud could see was three buildings. If Rufus Shinra was here it was low budget. The largest building was barely the size of a roomy cottage. The second was what might have qualified as garage at one point in time but was in disrepair. The third was nothing more then a glorified outhouse.  
  
"This is were Rufus is recovering?" said Cloud.  
  
'Yes he's right this way." Said Reeve.  
  
"Doesn't seem like his is all," said Cloud.  
  
"There is a lot you have to learn." Said Reeve.  
  
"I guess." Said Cloud as Reeve stopped in front of the Outhouse."What kind of joke is this?"   
  
"No Joke though your face is priceless. Its an elevator. Your cousin is being kept underground." Said Reeve.  
  
"Really that would have been nice to know." Said Cloud walking in the "outhouse" with Reeve right behind him.  
  
They shot down what must have been at least 30 flights in Clouds mind.   
  
"This use to be a military installation in the time of your mother. It has state of the art medical facilities even for today. Luckly only a hand full of people ever knew of it. That handful didn't include Dr. Hojo thank God. I don't dare imagine what he would have done with it if he had known. Rufus is still bed ridden but can wake and talk. He doesn't know your coming so I'll tell him first." Said Reeve.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him I was coming?" said Cloud.  
  
"Because I didn't want to get his hopes up. I wasn't sure if you would back out. He thinks that he's the only one left and family ment a lot to him. If I told him you were coming then you backed out it might have been enough to kill him." Said Reeve.  
  
"HOW?!" said Cloud  
  
"He's living on sheer will alone." Said Reeve as the elevator stopped.   
  
"Seems we are the only family each other have left." Said Cloud.  
  
"Yah friends are one thing Cloud but family is another. Always remember that. " said Reeve.  
  
"Why are you so stuck on family?"   
  
"Because when I was 4 my parents divorced and I went with my mother. She remarried to this guy who treated her great but he was horrid to me. He mad my mom so happy in every way but when it came to me. I was so scared she was going to get rid of me because I was the only flaw in their relationship and I didn't make her as happy as he did. Then one day he was gone. My mom explained to me that family was important above everything else. You can stop being someone's friend but you can never genetically stop being related to someone." Said Reeve.   
  
"Good lesson I guess." Said Cloud as they arrived out side a door.  
  
"Just wait here a moment I'll be right back." Said Reeve opening the door.  
  
Cloud stood and thought. What was Rufus going to think?   
  
"Hey Rufus how are you doing today." Said Reeve  
  
"Good I was afraid you weren't going to come see me again." Said Rufus  
  
"No I'll always come visit you but I did bring someone." Said Reeve.  
  
"Who would want to come see me?" said Rufus closing his eyes.  
  
"There is a lot to explain but I know how you like to get to the point." Said Reeve.  
  
"Yah so who is it and why do they wan to see me?" said Rufus.  
  
"Well point is that its Cloud Strife." Said Reeve.  
  
"What the hell why did you bring him here?!?" said Rufus as loud as he could.  
  
"Shhhh Ruf let me finish." Said Reeve. "He's your cousin."   
  
"WHAT! You mean....." said Rufus.  
  
"Yah he's your aunt's missing child." Said Reeve.  
  
"My God. But it makes and eerie kind of sense." Said Rufus.  
  
"Really how?" said Reeve.  
  
"Who else could have been strong enough to defeat Sephiroth and save the world?"   
  
That left Reeve without something to say.  
  
"So where is he?" said Rufus   
  
"Oh let me go out and get him." Said Reeve opening the door. "Common Cloud."  
  
Cloud walked in and the scene in front of him wasn't pretty. Rufus had bandages over 60% of his body. One eye was covered with them an his left arm was in a sling.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone for a while." Said Reeve leaving the room.  
  
"My God." Said Cloud.  
  
"I don't want your pity." Said Rufus.  
  
"Fine but I don't want yours either." Said Cloud taking a seat.  
  
"And just what is that suppose to mean?" Rufus retorted.  
  
"I'll tell you later. " said Cloud.  
  
"You do look like her now I see you close up." Said Rufus  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Aunt Ahiko." Said Rufus turning his head.  
  
"You..you remember my mother?" said Cloud  
  
"Yah I am five years older then you." Said Rufus.  
  
"Can you tell me about her." Said Cloud.  
  
"Love too, stories are how I keep from going completely insane here. What do you want to know?" said Rufus.  
  
"What was she like?" said Cloud.  
  
"Well I don't know how many would agree with me but when I saw her she was always with my uncle and always smiling happy. She played with me more then my mother did. From what I know now I don't see how she had time but she did. Mom and Dad would go off on these weird trips and leave me with her. She always smelled like spring with all the flowers. I can remember wishing she were my mom instead. I always felt safe around her. I once watched her defeat 4 monsters at once, she was so strong. When she disappeared I wouldn't leave my room for weeks. I just sat and cried on my stuffed Chocobo she had gotten me for my 4th birthday." Said Rufus with a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
Cloud just sat on stared. Ahiko his mother sounded like such a wonderful person. Pure loving and protective. He missed her so much.  
  
"How is it possible to miss someone this much when you've never met them?" whispered Cloud.  
  
"Do you have any memories of your mother at all?" said Rufus  
  
"No." said Cloud.  
  
"She loved you. I remember her showing me to you. I called you a chocobo with that blonde hair sticking out all over the place. She just smiled and said you were her little angel. I even got to hold you. I had to sit down and stuff but that was so cool." Said Rufus.  
  
"Thank you Rufus." Said Cloud.  
  
"For what?"   
  
"For giving me a piece of my childhood, my mother."   
  
"Hey no problem. Just one thing you can do to make it up to me." Said Rufus.  
  
"What that." said Cloud.   
  
"Well your all I have left. Reeve is great but he's not my family. Unless I'm not mistaken I'm the only family you have left. I'm going to be out of here in a few months come and live at the mansion with me." Said Rufus.  
  
"I..I don't know." Said Cloud.  
  
"Your friends? We can work it out. I'll get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness. I mean it will be a great way to get to know each other better." Said Rufus.  
  
"No its not that. You may not want me. There is much you don't know." Said Cloud lowing his head.  
  
"I don't care really with all I've done." Said Rufus  
  
"Well...it kind of goes like this." Said Cloud who started in on the explanation only leaving a few finer points of his relationship with Sephiroth out.   
  
"Holy Shit." Said Rufus when Cloud had finally finished.  
  
"Your telling me. Still want me to move in with you." Said Cloud.  
  
"Yah I mean that's some screwed up stuff but your still my cousin and your not that person anymore." Said Rufus.  
  
"You sure?" said Cloud.  
  
"Yah cause that person would probably have killed me rather then talk to me." Said Rufus.  
  
"Thank you again." Said Cloud  
  
"No problem but really should be thanking you. I guess we have a lot to offer each other." Said Rufus.  
  
"Yah I guess we do." Said Cloud looking back to his newly found cousin. Rufus had so easily accepted him. He was afraid of rejection from Rufus but found his fears to be severely misplaced. Whatever made Rufus accept him he didn't want to question.  
  
"How much longer?" said the figure again.  
  
"Soon very soon." Said the second.  
  
  
Ok that's chapter 8! I hope you like. Plz review I love you guys! 


	8. Moving

Ok here is the next chapter. This is actually going to be my longest story I've ever written. I have so much planned for this storyline ^_^. I'm glad you all like it gives me motivation to write. O and remember I own the plotline and Ahiko and Cloud's dad but that's it!!!!!!! I dun own nothing else. Y-Y. Plz review!  
  
Cloud's hair blew in the wind as he dropped his bags in front of the Shinra Mansion just outside Kalm. The name sent shivers down his spine of memories of the one in his old hometown. A man came out at took his bag for him.   
  
"I didn't mean..." said Cloud holding out his hand.  
  
"Its ok Cloud they are paid to do that." Said Rufus who rolled his wheel chair up beside Cloud.   
  
It been an interesting last few weeks to say the least. Rufus whose recovery was estimated to be 6 months recovered at a remarkable pass in Cloud's presences. Much was told about many things and Rufus though rather shocked now knew the full existent of Cloud's relationship with Sephiroth. Rufus was still pretty bad off but it was said the rest of his recovery could take place in Kalm. He would probably never fully recover his vision but it would be enough for him to get around. Cloud was healing too. He felt alive for the first time in a long time. Things still hurt and there were several questions left in his life.  
  
One was not so bother some and that was the question of how Tifa was still alive. He had apologized to her for his actions in Cosmo Canyon and forgave her as the others had him. Another question was why had Sephiroth done the things he had done. He willing took the blame for everything Cloud had accused him of. He had tried to unlock Clouds true memories of what had taken place but Tifa kept that from happening. If he had been alone with Sephiroth then maybe he would have known more. Thirdly if Sephiroth wasn't insane then why had he kill Aeris? Could it have been jealousy? Or what? He still didn't know.   
  
Cloud looked up at the sky and sat down.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Rufus.   
  
"Oh its just that I have some great friends and I was wondering how I became so lucky in that aspect." Said Cloud he looked back on the conversation in which he in formed them he would be living in the Shinra Mansion in Kalm with Rufus.  
  
"YOUR WHAT?!?" said Cid.  
  
"I'm moving to Kalm. I'm going to live in the Shinra Mansion." Said Cloud.  
  
"Your not going weird on us are you? I mean what's wrong with living here.?" Said Barret.  
  
"Nothing I do like it here. But it was a request and I think its one I should fill." Said Cloud  
  
"A request from who Reeve?" said Nanaki.  
  
"No and before who I told you who it did I have some other things to explain." Said Cloud.  
  
"Is this something we are going to want to take a seat for?" said Vincent.  
  
'Yeah. I guess it couldn't hurt." Replied Cloud as he turned a chair around and sat in it backwards.  
  
"Do you always have to do chairs that way?" said Yuffie.  
  
"Eh leave the kid alone." Said Cid.  
  
"Thank you Cid." Said Cloud.  
  
"He's just blocking." Said Cid.  
  
"WHAT NOW" yelled Cloud.  
  
"Cool it you two this information seems important and I would like to hear it." said Vincent.  
  
Reeve sat silent in the back of the room. He already knew everything. Tifa did the same only from not knowing how to act around Cloud. It hurt to know his heart would never be hers.  
  
"Well it has to do with Rufus....he's not dead but was seriously injured in the attack on the Shinra Building." Said Cloud.   
  
"That bastard's still live'n." Said Barret.  
  
"Calm down Barret and let me finished." Said Cloud not getting angry as he expected this reaction.  
  
Barret sat down as and looked as a scolded child. A site that would have made Cloud laugh at another time.   
  
"We never got to know much about Rufus except that he was Rufus Senior's son. He acted irrationally in that time period. Hell he just lost his father and thought that we were to blame. Rufus Sr. wasn't much of a person but it was the man's father. Family is something I've discovered mean quite a bit to Rufus." Said Cloud.  
  
"You've been talk'n wif him?" said Barret.  
  
"Yes I have a lot recently. He's the one that asked for me to move into the Mansion with him. He's not what you think. It was actually Rufus's orders not Reeve's to convert the entire city of Midgar to solar power as it is rebuilt. He also has told me much about my mother. More then I got off anyone else. I'm going to live with him and I would like for you guys to get to know /him/. There real him. He doesn't truly share many of the views of his father. If you recall also he was doing his best to protect the planet. As were we you just didn't agree with how he did it but it was the best options open to him." Said Cloud.  
  
"I...I guess Cloud but shit I'll try but this is going to take some adjust'n" said Barret.  
  
"We will all try Cloud. Your our friend no matter if you're a Shinra or not. I just don't want you to forget us and everything." Said Cloud  
  
"That was very emotional." Said Yuffie teasing the pilot.  
  
"Eh shut up." Said Cid with caused Cloud to laugh a bit.   
  
Another pang of jealousy went through Vincent. He had been trying to suppress his feelings for the blond. He had been trying to distance himself from him, Unfortunately the attempt was having the opposite effect. All he could do was think about Cloud. The thoughts that the hero didn't want him tore him apart on the inside but he could bring himself never to see Cloud. That was even more painful, so he saw him in groups of 4 or more. It made things safe. No more acting on urges.  
  
"Well I need to get some things in order before I move so I guess I'll see you all later." Said Cloud They all turned to go.  
  
"Hey Vincent hold up a second I want to talk to you about something in private." Said Cloud.  
  
Vincent stiffened. He was going to bring up the kiss Vincent just knew it. "This....this is about what happened at Cosmo Canyon...isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. It is...." Said Cloud.  
  
"It was wrong of me." Said Vincent.  
  
"That's not what I was going to say. I value you your friendship and I do care for you just not in that way. Not yet its to soon but I don't want you to be afraid of me. I need you Vincent to talk to and just know your there. I can't let go of Sephiroth not just yet but I can't loose my friends." Said Cloud. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"   
  
"I..I think so. And I'm sorry for avoiding you but I thought that's what you would want." Said Vincent   
  
"Good" said Cloud and he gave Vincent a hug.   
  
Cloud stood up off the grass where he had been sitting, "I guess its time to go in eh?"   
  
"It is your house." Said Rufus.  
  
Cloud sighed and walked through the door. The site that greeted him was magnificent. The parlor was made entirely of marble floor, marble columns, marble stairs, and marble window trimmings. What wasn't marble was a pale blue. All in all it was very light and airy. A far cry from the dark depressing mansion in Nibelhiem.   
  
"I picked you out a room for now. If you want another then just say so." Said Rufus.  
  
"Anything will be fine I'm sure." Said Cloud.  
  
He was led up a set of stairs by a woman. Who he thanked at his door. She left and he remember he had forgotten to ask her name.  
  
"Add to mental check list, right stair case, left hall, 4th door on left. And find out that ladies name" thought Cloud as he opened his door. He had a large canopy bed with green sheets. The walls were white like many of the walls in the house. They reminded Cloud to much of a lab and if anything he would ask that they be panted. The carpet was a dark blue and a giant window was at the back wall. He walked over a gazed out to see a pool and a garden. In the distance he could see the city of Kalm. It would be a good view he thought.   
  
He opened a door thinking it was his closet and found he had a full bath with an elegant tub with gold fixtures on it. "Whoa they go all out." He briefly entertained the idea of how it would have been like to take a bath with Sephiroth in there but it was quickly put out. To painful. The silver haired angel seemed to always creep into his thoughts.   
  
He shut the door and moved on to another one he spotted. Upon opening it he found an entertainment system. "Man do I even have a closet with all this." He shut the door a turned around again. One last door he spotted. He mad a quick swipe of the room and realized it was the only door up checked. "Ah hah that is." Thought Cloud  
  
He opened it and found a closet bigger then the room back at his old place. He thought that he would never have enough clothes to fill it but a few items were already there. A few suits he thought who ever wanted him to wear those was going to have some fun. Then he spotted a few training outfits. Those would be ok. A few sweats and t-shirts/tank tops. Then one in a special clothing bag.   
  
He unzipped the bag and found a note.  
  
"Cloud this was your fathers SOLDIER uniform. I thought you might like to have it- Rufus"  
  
He reached in and pulled out a deep red pair of pants and a black vest with a red under shirt. On the vest were gold buckles and a black belt with a gold buckle hung down. A tag with the name Shinra was attached to the vest as well. As he looked down at the uniform two eyes were watching him silently. The figure in the shadows wanted to run up and hug Cloud but he needed to be alone with his thoughts. It was the only way that he was going to regain him.   
  
Cloud left the room and the figure was taking the risk of watching him longer. They were sure Cloud was ready. The Centra said that it could be anytime now and he knew everything that he was going to know. The figure sighed.  
  
Cloud heard it. "Who is there show yourself now."  
  
The figure caught their breath. It was now or never.  
  
"Its me Cloud."   
  
"Aeris?!?"   
  
Ok it ends there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAAHAA. I know I'm evil. I'm working on chapters when I can ^_^. Plz review! At least you know who one of the figures are. 


	9. A Little Bit of Happyness

Ok here is the next chapter as I was so evil with the last one I figured I should get it out quickly. This is basically a "fluff" chapter I do believe. I promise more drama in the future but for right now our hero gets a break k? This story is into a good start but I still have much more to go on it.   
  
"Aeris?" said Cloud with a gasp.  
  
"Shh... I need to speak with you I can't stay long." Said the green-eyed girl.  
  
"But...why...how?" said Cloud with his mouth open  
  
"I'm not really alive. I'm a shadow spirit but I have a few things to explain to you. You've learned all you can on your own." Said Aeris.  
  
"Learn learn what?" said Cloud  
  
"Pieces of your past. You now know enough that I'm aloud to tell you the rest." Said Aeris.  
  
Cloud started cry. "Why can't you stay? You come just to tease me?"   
  
"Shh no, and I will explain things. I don't have a lot of time so please listen this is your only chance." Said Aeris.  
  
"Chance for what?" said Cloud.  
  
"To be happy again." Said Aeris  
  
"bu-"   
  
Aeris placed a finger on Clouds lip. It was an old feeling it was cold yet comforting.  
  
"Let me talk ok?" said Aeris.  
  
Cloud relaxed and nodded. As much as he missed Aeris she made her point certain.  
  
"Good now this has to do with Sephiroth as you might have guessed."   
  
Cloud's eyes grew wide. It was probably the best words he had heard in his life time.   
  
:"What about him?" said Cloud.  
  
"Patients. I have a lot to tell and I'm not sure were to start. I'm sure you have been wondering why Sephiroth did some of the things he did." Said Aeris  
  
Cloud nodded his ears were wide open.  
  
"Well part of it was a deal the two of us made. He wasn't his love back and I want to be with mine. Also the black materia was still a threat. We came up with a plan to get ride of it and solve our problem. Basically through it he was going to get you to regain your memories. He would use the Black Materia and I would use the White to repel it. I didn't mean to lie to you all but it seemed like the only way. Everything would have worked fine if it hadn't been for Tifa. She blocked Sephiroth. She was only trying to protect you from what to her was a killer but it messed everything up. Sephiroth couldn't show you what he wanted too. Things turned out rather poorly for you and him. I've felt bad ever since because I got what I wanted and you two didn't. I'm him now Cloud." said Aeris.  
  
"Zack?" said Cloud.  
  
"Yes and I'm very happy there with him. Sephiroth and you are still hurting. I was so glad when you started to remember things. That means I'm aloud to let you and him be together." Said Aeris.  
  
"You mean I get to go back with you?" said Cloud.  
  
"Not exactly." Said Aeris.  
  
"Then wha...." Cloud thought as his eyes got wider.  
  
"Yes, he's coming back." Said Aeris.   
  
Tears filled Cloud's eyes again and he went to hug the figure in front of him.  
  
"I may look solid but I guarantee I am not. I have one last thing. Please tell everyone I miss them greatly and I'll be waiting for you are but make sure that they know I am truly happy."   
  
"I will. You don't know how good it is to see you again and you brought the greatest news. Thank you, When will he be here?" said Cloud.  
  
"I'm right here." Said a voice.  
  
"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud yell as he whirled around and threw his arms around a very solid waste.   
  
"Cloud.." said Sephiroth burring his head in the spiky hair that was Cloud.   
  
Cloud turned around to tell Aeris good-bye and found she was already gone.  
  
"Its ok you see her again someday." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"I know." Said Cloud and turned around. "This feels like a dream and incase I wake up and this isn't real I want to tell you I love you."   
  
"This is more really then anything in the past 5 years. I love you so much." Said Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud wiped his eyes and laughed. "How much do you know? I mean about what's been going on?"   
  
"Not much just a few things about you, like you've regained your memory now. I also know about Vincent and I'm very proud of you." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Please don't hurt him." Said Cloud.  
  
"I would never. I mean I see where he's coming from and he hasn't pushed you and hasn't left you when you need him." Said Sephiroth   
  
"Yah that's true. Thanks for understanding." Said Cloud.  
  
"It does seem like you've moved up in the world." Said Sephiroth looking around.  
  
"Oh yeah. There is a lot you don't know. I didn't know till recently." Said Cloud.  
  
"Really this place looks like a mansion." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Its is...the Shinra Mansion, in Kalm." Said Cloud.  
  
"Why are you here and not in your place in Midgar." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Well...Rufus asked me too...he's still alive....I found out some ...things I guess." Said Cloud.  
  
"Rufus? Now this is interesting. Why do you care about him?" said Sephiroth.  
  
"Well I don't know how to say this but he's my cousin." Said Cloud.  
  
"How is that possible?" said Sephiroth.  
  
"Well right before...well Nibelhiem, I found out that my mother wasn't really my mother. She was my adopted mother." Said Cloud "Have you ever heard of Ahiko, Ahiko Andromida?"   
  
"Yah I had to study her as a kid." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"What all did they tell you?" said Cloud  
  
"She was some sorta super SOLDIER and my predecessor in the General line. They told me to do everything I could to be like her. Its because of her sword that I carried the Mursame. She didn't need Mako treatment, the only SOLDIER never to be subjected to it. Everything else was mainly fighting tactics." Said Sephiroth. "What does she have to do with you?"   
  
"I'm her son." Said Cloud.  
  
"What....you mean...?" said Sephiroth.  
  
"She was secretly married to Rufus's uncle. I was a result. I guess right after I was born both me and her disappeared. I wound up with Brita Shinra the woman I called mother. She was never found. Its because they couldn't find me that you were subjected to that treatment by Hojo. It should have been me to go through that Hell not you." Said Cloud he started to cry.  
  
"Cloud. We can't change the past. Please let go of your regret. I am glad it was me not you. You've been through you own personal hell. I've learned we can't change the events of the past only the future. We now have one together." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Your right, I've started to forgive myself try and forget but its still hard. With you here with me I feel so much better." Said Cloud and he kisses Sephiroth with the longing of years past.   
  
Sephiroth placed his arms around Cloud and pulled him close. The deepened the kiss mouths opening allowing tongues to explore. It was like the first time they kissed. They were relearning each other's taste and feel. A soft moan escaped Clouds mouth and Sephiroth tucked his hands under Cloud's shirt to get to his bare back. They parted to breathe and placed their foreheads together.  
  
"Never again. Never leave me again." Said Cloud.  
  
"I promise." Said Sephiroth.  
  
Arms around each other they stood content to take in each other's soul. The smell of each other, the look in the eyes, the curves of the face and body, feel of skin and hair. If the Centra had changed their mind and taken Sephiroth back that moment, Cloud would have followed and been perfectly happy.   
  
A knock came at Cloud's door and it took everything he could muster to keep from killing the person behind the door.  
  
"Yes." Said Cloud  
  
Through the door came. "Master Rufus is wondering if you will be attending dinner with him this evening."  
  
Cloud looked up into Sephiroth's "I will but let me talk to him. I have some things to explain." Said Cloud. "Also set an extra place at the table but don't tell Rufus this just yet."   
  
"Yes sir." And foot steps were heard leaving.  
  
"Common better now then later." Said Cloud holding out his hand.  
  
"Where are we going." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"To meet Rufus. Did you ever really speak with him?" said Cloud.  
  
"No I didn't. I don't know that much about him." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Well he's not like his father. Which is what everyone thinks. He knows about us and stuff. I mean he's probably going to freak out at first but that's expected." Said Cloud.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean he thinks I'm responsible for his father's death. " Said Sephiroth.   
  
"To be honest that had been bothering me as well. What happened to him?" said Cloud  
  
"To damn stubborn. He could of escaped it if he hadn't been so worked up on saving his money?" said Sephiroth.  
  
"It?" said Cloud.  
  
"Jenova." Said Sephiroth with disgust.  
  
"Oh." Said Cloud a bit subdued.  
  
"I was under her power for a very short period of time. Very very short." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Like you said no time for regret." Said Cloud  
  
"Yah." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Lets go." Said Cloud. "I want to show you off."  
  
"Oh I'm a display piece now eh?" said Sephiroth with a mock hurt face.  
  
"I can't help it if I'm proud of you. I have a right to be. You so Sexy." Said Cloud.  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere." Said Sephiroth kissing the blond again.  
  
"Good cuz its all I got." Said Cloud kissing Sephiroth again.  
  
Cloud pulled back when his stomach growled.  
  
"Eh sorry I haven't eaten all day." Said Cloud.  
  
"Its ok, lets go talk to Rufus then eat."  
  
Cloud wasn't quite sure were to find him. He walked down stairs not seeing anyone else. He figured the help just kept themselves out of the way. He made it down stairs and looked out a window. Rufus was on the front porch.  
  
"Stay here for a moment ok?" said Cloud before he gave Sephiroth another kiss.  
  
"Ok Love." Said Sephiroth and they slipped apart.  
  
Cloud took a deep breath and walked out.  
  
"AH there you are." Said Rufus.  
  
"Hey, Rufus." Said Cloud with a smile.  
  
"You seem like your in a good mood whats up?"   
  
"Eh your not going to believe me." Said Cloud  
  
"After the past year I would believe anything." Said Rufus.  
  
"Well how would you feel about someone else living with us?"   
  
"Who do you mean." Said Rufus.  
  
"I don't know how to say this so I'll just blurt it out. Sephiroth's back."   
  
"WHAT!?!" said Rufus.  
  
"Aeris came and explained some things to me and when she was done Sephiroth was here. We've been given a second chance." Said Cloud.  
  
Rufus was to shocked to say anything. Of everything he expected to here that was the last of it.   
  
"Where is he?" said Rufus finally.  
  
Cloud looked through the window and made a "come here" motion.  
  
Sephiroth stepped through the door. And Rufus gazed at him.  
  
"I don't believe it. Your....alive." said Rufus.  
  
"I can barely believe it but he is." Said Cloud taking his hand.  
  
"Eh how can I say no? Its not even my right too. From what I've heard from Cloud I'm honored to have you staying with us Sephiroth." Said Rufus.  
  
"Thank you. I know it means a lot from Cloud to have your approval." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"It does does it? I will have to remember that." Said Rufus with an evil grin. Then Cloud's stomach growled again.  
  
"You may approve of this by my stomach doesn't...." said Cloud.  
  
"Then lets go eat." Said Rufus as he wheeled himself towards the door.  
  
Rufus left the too on the porch.  
  
"He looks pretty bad off." Said Sephiroth with a sigh.  
  
"He is but he was a lot worse when I first saw him. You wouldn't believe how far he's come. Doctors did expect him to be alive now let alone out of the hospital. He's strong he will make it."   
  
"Yeah I think your right." Said Sephiroth thinking "I hope so for your sake."   
  
Ok that's the next chapter. I hope you like! As always please review! Its what gives me the drive to update chapters. 


	10. Meetings

OMG I finally updated this XD. Sorry it took so long but I've had a weird past month or so. I just graduated from high school n stuff. Thanx to everyone who reviewed my story I love ya all! I should be doing some major updates on stories because I've been thinking a lot about them. Well anyway. Here is what you have been waiting for!  
  
Cloud and Sephiroth had gone to bed at an early hour. They had a lot to talk about things to catch up on. Midway through the conversation Cloud had fallen asleep. Now Sephiroth just laid there stroking his hair. He look so peaceful when he slept. He always had Sephiroth remembered. He had feared for a time that Cloud would never regain his memory and would fall for that Tifa girl. He had a few more answers for Cloud about her survival but that could wait. Why bring up something so unpleasant now?  
  
Most of his friends had accepted the picture of Sephiroth that Cloud had painted. Also a major part in what allowed him to come back. Cloud needed his friends. He needed true friends. The group he had met was just that. Sephiroth stroked Cloud's hair one more time and thought one last thought about how things would be now. Peaceful and everything he had always wanted with Cloud even as small children. Then sleep finally over came him.   
  
Cloud woke in the morning alone in bed. He throw the covers ever which way then fell back. It had all been a dream hadn't it? Sephiroth wasn't really back and he was still alone. Be about cried when he heard water running. He jumped up and rushed into the bathroom. Sephiroth poked his head around the corner of the shower.  
  
"Thank Goodness." Said Cloud falling to his knees. "I thought it had been a dream."   
  
Sephiroth stepped out of the shower and put his arms around Cloud. "I'm really hear and I'm never going to leave you again."   
  
Cloud threw his arms around Sephiroth again. "Good then can I join you in the shower?"   
  
"I'm afraid I would never leave the shower again." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Who cares." Said Cloud with and evil up turned smile on his face.   
  
Cloud shed his clothing and stepped into the shower with Sephiroth. He then promptly pressed himself into Sephiroth who was already half hard.   
  
"How do you do this to me." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Said Cloud as he ran his hands down Sephiroth's side.  
  
Just then someone knocked at the door. "Master Cloud Sir, Master Highwind, Master Wallace, and Master Nanaki are here."   
  
"Shit" Cloud muttered under his breath. "Thank You."  
  
"I forgot the were suppose to come by today. They have to ruin our fun." Said Cloud to Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth kissed Cloud. "I thought you said no one would care."   
  
"That's what you do to me. Now them finding me in the shower with you is not how I wanted to reintroduce you to them." Said Cloud.  
  
"Well I guess your right." Said Sephiroth turning the shower to cold water.  
  
"Ah." Said Cloud as it hit his skin.  
  
"If I'm not going to have you right now I have to calm myself down...you should too." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"You could have warned me." Said Cloud pretending to pout.  
  
"Don't please I can't resist you when you do that." Said Sephiroth rinsing the rest of the conditioner out of his hair that he had put in when Cloud came in.  
  
They got out and got dressed.  
  
"You stay up here. I'll go down and talk to them a bit then bring them up here k?" Said Cloud   
  
"Oh so I have to hid again eh? I thought you were proud of sexy me." said Sephiroth with mock hurt.  
  
"I am but I also don't want my friends to go mental on sexy you. They may believe what you were really as a memory but seeing you in the flesh is something different." Said Cloud.  
  
"Yah." Said Sephiroth who let Cloud out of his grip.  
  
Cloud walked alone down the hall to the door where the group was stand.  
  
"Hey Shinra!" yelled Barrett as he through his arms around the smaller man giving him a hug.  
  
"You know I don't like that. I was raised a Strife and still am a Strife." Said Cloud  
  
"Yah but you are a Shinra." Said Cid.  
  
"Yeah Yeah Yeah." Said Cloud waving his hand.  
  
"So are you ready to go?" said Nanaki.  
  
"No not just yet." Said Cloud.  
  
"What you mean we already waited 10 minutes on your ass." Said Barrett.  
  
"Lets just say a lot has happened. Its all good but it needs some explanation." Said Cloud.   
  
"What you get a new boyfriend or something?" said Cid and Cloud blushed. "AH I'm right. I could smell sex around you. So who is he."   
  
"He's not new exactly." Said Cloud   
  
"Ah so you gave Vinny a shot." Said Cid.  
  
"No." muttered Cloud  
  
"Then who the hell?" said Barrett.  
  
"I told you I need to explain but I need you to shut up and listen all the way through." Said Cloud.  
  
"Tells us already." Said Nanaki.  
  
"Well wait till I'm done now. Aeris visited me this morning." Said Cloud and Barrett about opened his mouth but Cloud silenced him. "Now she's not here now but she left a message that she misses all of you but she is very happy where she is. Now she also told me that I had finally remembered enough." Said Cloud  
  
"Enough for what?" said Cid.  
  
"Now let me finish. I knew enough to accept things now and he could come back." Said Cloud.  
  
"You mean he's.." said Cid catching it right away.  
  
"Yes. Something about a deal him and Aeris made and this is his pay off. I don't really care how it all works just that he's here and alive. He's upstairs and I thought maybe he could come with us or we could stay here. I mean you guys are my friends and I want you to get to know the real him not just what you first thought of him or what you think of him from my memory." Said Cloud.  
  
"This means a lot to you doesn't it Cloud." said Nanaki.  
  
"Yes it does." Said Cloud in a low voice.  
  
"Well I'll try I mean if what you say is true he can't be all bad...and if nothing else we know we can kick his ass." Said Barrett.  
  
"That wasn't funny." Said Cid.  
  
"I know but its just weird even after what Cloud told us to believe it in the flesh you know." Said Barrett.  
  
"I know and understand so that's why I want you to meet. So you can see for yourself." Said Cloud  
  
"Ok" said Barrett and they followed Cloud up to his room.  
  
"Damn your house seems to get bigger every time I'm here boy." Said Cid.   
  
"If you stopped smoking you might have less trouble getting up the stairs." Said Barrett.  
  
"Eh shut up." Said Cid who put away a cig that he was about ready to light.  
  
"Here." Said Cloud who opened the door.   
  
"I didn't believe you till I saw it.," said Nanaki.  
  
Sitting on Cloud's bed, fully dressed in black leather pants and a gray silk shirt was Sephiroth. His still wet hair cascaded down his shoulders and pooled on the bed in a pool of liquid silver. In his eyes was no longer the rage, malice, and hate they once held only deep undying love. Love for the blonde who stood in front of them.  
  
Cloud walked over to Sephiroth and took his hand. As he stood the others backed up a little and Sephiroth's face feel.  
  
"I promise I will not hurt you." Said Sephiroth.   
  
Even his voice was softer. The note he just spoke with also held a bit of sadness.   
  
"Sorry but it's a sort of reaction." Said Nanaki hanging his head.  
  
"I understand but I hope its one that you will get over. I need Cloud and Cloud needs his friends. If we don't get along to well it will tear him apart." Said Sephiroth.  
  
The group looked long and hard at the two in front of them and could realize that it was more then just their hands that bound them together. Cid had been worried that Sephiroth hadn't really loved Cloud but there was no doubt in his mind now.  
  
"Look Sephiroth, I'm glad your back now because it was killing Cloud without you but I warn you he does have friends now, good friends, and if you do anything that causes him hurt or pain we will all personally rip you limb from limb." Said Barrett.  
  
Cloud laughed but Sephiroth looked grim.  
  
"You wouldn't have the chance." Said Sephiroth with a small pause in which the group held their breath. "I would kill myself first."   
  
"Well we are already 15 minutes behind. Reeve is gonna wonder what took us so long." Said Nanaki.  
  
"Yah I guess." Said Cloud. "I forgot I was suppose to go to the Golden Saucer with everyone today. I hope you want to come with me."   
  
"Are you sure its such a good idea?" Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Who is going to say anything. Common. I think people are more afraid of me then you anymore and we are both together." Said Cloud  
  
"I guess your right." Said Sephiroth. "Ok I would like to get out."   
  
"Ah then its settled. But where is Rufus wouldn't he want to come." Said Cid.  
  
"Nah, he's got a doctor's appointment today. I'm hoping they finally take the one cast off from the reconstruction of his left leg." Said Cloud.  
  
"Cool well he can come another time." Said Barrett.  
  
They walked back down. Sephiroth walked beside Cloud with Cid in front and Nanaki behind.   
  
"What about the other three..." said Sephiroth.  
  
"Hmm? Oh Vincent Tifa and Yuffie." Said Cloud.  
  
"Yah"   
  
"Well Yuffie doesn't get much time off from running Wutai. And Vincent is researching something. He said it was a secret and getting secrets out of that man is worse then pulling teeth." Said Cloud.  
  
"What about Tifa?" said Sephiroth and Cloud's eyes narrowed a bit.  
  
"She doesn't come around much after Cloud regained his memory." Explained Barrett.  
  
"I don't blame her. He about killed her." Said Cid.  
  
"Yah well I don't know why I can't control my anger when it comes to her. Or even how she survived." Said Cloud.  
  
"That's simple, she didn't" said Sephiroth.  
  
"What do you mean." Said Cid.  
  
"Well I'm not 100% sure but I think the Tifa that you all know is a clone of the original girl." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"How do you know this?" said Cloud.  
  
"Well it was some files I was reading through when I was trying to find out what Hojo had done to you. I came across a file about a you Nebilhiem girl who had been killed at the reactor when the main "Specimens" had been brought in. Fit Tifa's descriptions exactly and would explain your uncontrollable anger." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Why?" said Cloud  
  
"I'm not a scientist so I'm not sure but it something Cloud did to you concerning her. The experiment was ended and erased from you memory but when you went back looking for things it much have jarred something." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"That would explain somethings." Said Barrett.  
  
"Am I ever going to stop paying for things that mad man did to me, to us." Said Cloud looking at his hands.  
  
"Hopefully." Said Sephiroth. "Hopefully."   
  
They all got on the Airship.  
  
"You think Reeve will mind we are a bit late." Said Cloud  
  
"Nah," said Cid.  
  
"I'm glad he got off." Said Barrett.  
  
"Why wouldn't he I'm his boss." Said Cloud.  
  
"Oh yah I keep forgetting that." Said Barrett.  
  
"How could you? You call me Shinra ever time you see me." Said Cloud.  
  
"Yah but that's different" said Barrett.  
  
"Whatever." Said Cloud throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"I need to relax." Said Cid. "It is a good thing for you friend to be your boss in this instance."   
  
"Yah how close do you think we are to being able to go to the moon." Said Cloud (a/n there planet had a moon didn't it? lol)  
  
"I don't know exactly. If they get the fuel problem fix then in about a year. If not I have no clue." Said Cid  
  
"Ah well that's enough business for today." Said Cloud.  
  
"Eh your quiet the business man eh?" said Sephiroth.  
  
"Not really." Said Cloud.  
  
"Yah he leaves that stuff to Reeve." Said Barrett.  
  
"Really now." said Sephiroth. "So you are like your father eh?"   
  
"You knew him?" said Cloud.  
  
"Well I studied a bit about him when I studied your mother. Left all the business up to Rufus senior, Your uncle I guess. He ran the military part really." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"See I get it from both sides." Said Cloud. "I would really like to know more about them."   
  
"I'll tell you all I know but its probably not much more then you already do." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Yah, I think I meet your dad once. Much more into the space program then Rufus." Said Cid.  
  
"Really?" said Cloud.  
  
"Yah it cuz off him that we got a space program. Convinced his brother. But he only visited the site once. He told me I was doing a good job and that was about it." said Cid  
  
"Oh." Said Cloud.  
  
Sephiroth kissed Cloud on the head. "You have access to the files."   
  
"All the stuff concerning my mother is super encoded. No one seems to know the code or how to crack it." said Cloud.  
  
"AH we will find a way." Said Sephiroth.  
  
"Yah but enough of that for now. We are here. Time for some fun." Said Cloud.  
  
Ok that's the chapter^^ Sorry it took me so long to update n stuff plz review! 


End file.
